


Yaguareté·Abá

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: M/M, amistad, mitos, mordedura, paja mental (Nivel Extreme), sobrenatural, sterek, yaguareté·abá
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la última batalla contra el Nogitsune, la manada sufre las pérdidas de sus amigos. En especial Stiles, que se culpa por sus muertes y está completamente aterrorizado, en estado de hipervigilancia continua... hasta la noche que se despierta en medio del bosque con una mordedura en su costado y cubierto en su propia sangre.<br/>Porque sí, Stiles es el único tan "afortunado" de ser atacado por un león de montaña real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He añadido "paja mental (Nivel Extreme)" como etiqueta porque sin duda esta es una gran ida de olla... Aunque en realidad este es el primer fic que escribo y que me ha llevado tanta investigación previa.  
> Está pensado para que tenga 9 capítulos, aunque los que ya me conocéis sabréis que muy probablemente el número puede variar *wiiii*
> 
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Como todos los sábados, la manada de Beacon Hills entrenaba en el claro del bosque que estaba justo detrás de las ruinas de la mansión Hale, y como todos los sábados, Stiles estaba también allí mirando cómo parecían querer matarse sus amigos aunque tan solo se tratara de un entrenamiento más.

Mientras todos estaban zurrándose de lo lindo con dientes, músculos y garras, él tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol masajeándose las sienes con sus manos. Su cabeza parecía que le fuera a estallar. Scott pareció notarlo y se acercó a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Stiles?

-Sólo es un dolor de cabeza... -se quejó el humano. -¿Te parece bien si me marcho?

-¿Qué? Sí, claro... si te encuentras mal...

Stiles asintió suavemente y se levantó de la piedra en la que estaba sentado. Dijo adiós con una mano y se fue en dirección a su Jeep con paso torpe. Subió y condujo más lento de lo normal, pues el dolor de cabeza le había disminuido los reflejos. Le llevó un poco más de lo normal llegar a su casa.

No se sorprendió al no encontrar a su padre en casa. Le dejó una nota en la pizarrita de la nevera a su padre diciendo que estaba con migraña en la cama y se fue a su cuarto a dormir después de comer una loncha de jamón y una pastilla para el dolor. Poco después de terminar de cubrirse con las sábanas se quedó dormido.

***

Stiles se despertó sobresaltado por su propia voz, que gritaba sin control. Cuando por fin comprendió que estaba despierto, sintió un terrible dolor en su costado. Se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida y notó que estaba empapada. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. No estaba en su cuarto. ¡Estaba en el bosque!

Se incorporó sintiendo un profundo dolor en el costado y miró alrededor con pánico. No era posible... él ya no tenía ningún _kitsune_ oscuro, ningún _nogitsune_ , ningún _void_ , ningún "comoquierasquelollame" poseyéndolo... ¿cómo era posible que hubiera ido sonámbulo hasta el bosque?

El dolor del pánico hizo que incluso el dolor de su costado cesara un poco. Intentó hacer memoria, mirando aún a su alrededor, pero lo último que recordaba era entrar en su cama y taparse con las mantas después de tomarse la pastilla. Se maldijo a sí mismo y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aún quejándose con la mano en su húmedo costado.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda... -refunfuñaba para sí mismo a cada paso. -¿A dónde cojones estoy yendo? ¡Si no veo un pimiento!

Estuvo caminando entre los árboles aún sin saber dónde estaba, en completa oscuridad, pero poco a poco, comenzó a hacerse de día. Muy poco a poco. Demasiado lentamente. Cuando ya había suficiente luz del amanecer en el cielo, pudo distinguir por fin sus propios pies y al menos esquivar piedras que durante todo el camino le habían estado torturando las plantas desnudas de sus pies.

El dolor en su costado aún era persistente, aunque el miedo y el poco frío que tenía lo había alejado lo suficiente de su mente. Fue en ese momento cuando notó que la humedad de su camiseta era pringosa. Miró y pudo ver, con horror, que un líquido rojo semejante a la sangre seca, empapaba su camiseta y su mano.

Detuvo el paso, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se levantó la camiseta para mirar. Si antes sus ojos ya estaban completamente abiertos, ahora se le iban a salir de las cuencas, pues una dentadura sobrenaturalmente grande le daba los buenos días desde sus costillas. Miró su mano embadurnada en sangre seca y después comenzó a girar su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando algo a su alrededor.

Su instinto reaccionó por él, ordenándole a sus piernas correr a pesar del dolor en las plantas de sus pies. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que vislumbró en la lejanía un tramo de carretera. Aceleró su carrera hasta estar con los pies en el asfalto y miró a su alrededor buscando algún coche. Pero nada. A esas horas, nadie conducía por esa dichosa carretera secundaria que llevaba a Beacon Hills. Pero él conocía ése camino, así que comenzó a correr en dirección al pueblo sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando a su espalda y a los árboles por si algo se acercaba a él.

Su cerebro no pensaba, lo cual era bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que era Stiles. ¡El dichoso Stiles Stilinski! Tan sólo tenía fuerzas para correr, fuerzas que iban disminuyendo poco a poco. Según el cielo se iba aclarando, pudo escuchar unas ruedas sonaron acercándose y detuvo el paso al ver que se trataba de un coche patrulla.

Al ver el auto, Stiles sólo pudo sonreír quedamente y caer de rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Del coche se bajó Parrish, uno de los oficiales que estaban a cargo de su padre, que paró el coche delante del muchacho y se bajó corriendo a ayudarle.

-Gracias al cielo... -susurró Stiles.

-¡Estás sangrando! -dijo el agente levantándolo y subiéndole al asiento del copiloto. Acto seguido se montó en el asiento del conductor y cogió la radio. -A todas las unidades: he encontrado al hijo del jefe, lo llevo al hospital. Está sangrando pero consciente.

- _Voy para allá_. -escuchó Stiles la voz del sheriff, su padre.

-¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? -dijo cogiendo la radio, bajo la mirada sorprendida del oficial de policía, Parrish.

- _¿¡Cuántas veces que te he dicho que no toques la radio!?_ -escuchó la voz enfadada, pero evidentemente más tranquila, de su padre.

-Vale. -dijo dejando por fin la radio y haciendo que Parrish riera por lo bajo.

-No pareces estar muy grave. ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó mientras ponía la sirena y corría lo más rápido que daba el viejo coche patrulla.

-No sé lo que pasó... yo estaba en la cama con migraña. Y... puede que haya sido la adrenalina.

-No recuerdas nada.

-Nada. -dijo apoyando la cabeza en el reposacabezas y llevándose una mano a la herida de su costado, haciendo una mueca. -Creo que me voy a...

Parrish vio cómo el hijo de su jefe se quedaba inconsciente y presionó aún con más fuerza el pedal del acelerador. Poco después, paraba el coche patrulla delante de la puerta de Urgencias y ayudaba a los bedeles a ponerle sobre una camilla.

***

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro de Melissa McCall, que le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le acarició el pelo con cariño. Él intentó incorporarse, pero la mano de la enfermera y el agudo dolor en sus costillas, evitaron que lo lograra.

-Descansa. Tu padre... -comenzó a decir ella, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse evitó que siguiera. Su padre se abalanzó sobre él y lo miró con ojos llenos de pánico.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Tienes ojeras, papá... tienes que dormir más. –espetó el joven Stilinski con una sonrisa idiota.

-¿Está drogado? -le preguntó el agente a Melissa, que sonrió y asintió.

-No dejaba de moverse mientras le cosían la herida. -dijo señalando el gotero. -Y respecto a eso...

-¿Es grave?

-El médico cree que no. -dijo ella con una mirada que decía más de lo que comunicaban sus palabras. -Pero...

-¡Melissa! -rogó el padre del que estaba drogado en la cama.

-Es una mordedura, John. Tal vez...

-Eso es imposible. -dijo Stiles con voz pastosa haciendo que los dos adultos lo miraran. -Sólo podría ser un alfa, y el único alfa aquí es Scott, que sabe de sobra que no quiero convertirme, así que no lo haría... sería un animal cualquiera que andaba con hambre.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Melissa aún preocupada.

-¿Que si estoy seguro de que tu hijo no me mordería?

-No. -dijo ella con una media sonrisa. -¿Estás seguro de que sólo un alfa puede ser el que te haya mordido? ¿Estás seguro de que Scott es el único alfa cerca?

-Sí. Sino... ellos lo hubieran notado. -dijo con los ojos cristalinos afectados por la droga. -Papá, deberías ir a dormir, en serio...

-No me moveré de aquí. Me has tenido preocupado. Creí que...

-No lo digas. -dijo Stiles con una repentina voz que irradiaba pánico a pesar del potente relajante. -No hay nada en mí. Nada. Sólo soy yo... -repitió con aún más miedo, notando que comenzaba a temblar.

El padre le cogió la mano para tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionó. Melissa toqueteó unos tubos a su alrededor, que suponía que fuera el sedante, y se fue quedando dormido. Se quedó inmerso en la oscuridad justo cuando la puerta se volvía a abrir.

***

Cuando abrió los ojos, la claridad que entraba por la ventana le dio de lleno. Notó movimiento a su alrededor y miró a su lado, donde Scott y Kira estaban sentados. Su amigo moreno con rasgos latinos se levantó para acercarse más a él y le sonrió.

-Sólo a ti te puede pasar que un león de montaña de verdad te muerda en plena noche en el bosque. -dijo con cierto humor.

-Por algo soy Stiles. ¡Cosas raras a mí! -dijo intentando levantarse. Su amigo le ayudó para que no sintiera tanto dolor y de paso le absorbió algo de este. -Gracias.

-¿Qué tal estás? -dijo la dulce voz de Kira.

-He estado peor...

-Tu padre nos ha dicho que te darán el alta esta tarde. Podrás aprovecharte de todos nosotros para que hagamos tus recados y te llevemos comida a la cama. -dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Creo que me dejaré lesionar más a menudo! -rió él. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su padre.

-Se ha ido hace un rato a dormir. -averiguó Scott.

-Me alegro... estaba demacrado.

-Cuando llegó a casa, vio la nota de la nevera y subió a ver qué tal te encontrabas, pero no estabas. Me llamó por si estabas conmigo y cuando ninguno supimos dónde estabas, nos preocupamos y fuimos a buscarte junto con la policía. -dijo Scott. Stiles asintió con la cabeza, dejando ver que tenía algo dando vueltas en ella. Kira se levantó y dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Scott, puso una excusa y salió del cuarto.

-Scott... -dijo el muchacho suspirando. -Estoy preocupado.

-¡Hey, hey! -dijo su mejor amigo sentándose en la cama. -Todo está bien. Eres Stiles, no hay nada diabólico en ti, ¿vale?

-¿Y si...? -comenzó a decir con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-No, Stiles. Eso ya pasó. Es normal que estés asustado...

-No estoy asustado, Scott. Estoy acojonado. Tengo pesadillas con ello todas las noches, no duermo bien y me duele la cabeza del cansancio a todas horas. Lo único que me hacía tranquilizarme era que el poco tiempo que me lograba dormir, al menos estaba en mi cama cuando despertaba. ¡Y ahora esto! -dijo antes de romper a llorar completamente. Scott le abrazó con cuidado para no hacerle daño en la herida.

-Relájate, ¿vale? Piensa que eres tú, eres Stiles... nunca has sido muy normal. -dijo sonriendo de medio lado y haciendo que su amigo soltara una risita. -Y con todos los nervios de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, sumados a tu carácter alterado de siempre, pues habrás tenido un efecto rebote que te levantara de la cama, ¿Vale? Tú estate tranquilo. No se volverá a repetir lo de meses atrás.

-Ahora ya soy de la manada oficialmente... ya tengo una mordida. -rió Stiles secándose las lágrimas y haciendo que también Scott riera. La puerta se abrió y entró Kira sonriendo también al ver el panorama.

-Traigo más visita. -dijo entrando con chocolatinas en las manos y dos lobos tras ella.

-¡Derek, Ethan! ¡Ya soy de la manada! -dijo sonriendo. Derek miró a Scott con una ceja en alto y tres jóvenes rieron al ver su gesto. Ethan simplemente estaba en shock.

-No. Ha sido un lobo de montaña de verdad. -rió Scott.

-Estas cosas solo te pueden pasar a ti. -dijo riendo Ethan. Stiles sonrió incluso más al ver reír al único gemelo que vivía ahora... desde la muerte de Aiden, no había vuelto a escucharle reír... aunque nunca había sido demasiado risueño.

Fue entonces cuando notó que Derek le estaba apartando las sábanas y le despegaba el apósito para mirarle la herida. Frunció el ceño y asintió conforme.

-Esa no es una mordedura de alfa. -dijo simplemente.

-¿No me creías? -preguntó con voz demasiado grave Scott.

-Podría ser de otro. -dijo simplemente, haciendo que el lobo alfa de Scott se tranquilizara. Aún le costaba un poco controlar arranques "alfa" cuando sentía que algún beta le llevaba la contraria. -Y confío en ti.

-Ahora es cuando os dais un beso. -dijo Stiles divertido, recibiendo una mirada azul lobuna del lobo mayor. -Y dile a tu madre, Scott, que me dé un chute de esto que me han puesto... es tan relajante. -dijo mirando el gotero. -Lo cambio por el Aderall.

-No creo que sea legal. -dijo Scott riendo.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Y todos vosotros? -preguntó la madre de Scott entrando en ese momento. -Stiles tiene que descansar. Scott, ¿podemos...?

-No mamá, no he sido yo. -dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que su madre le iba a preguntar. Ella asintió conforme y fue a comprobar la herida de Stiles.

-Ya estoy bien. ¿No puedo irme ya?

-El médico vendrá a darte el alta en unas horas. -dijo ella con una sonrisa. -Aunque no podrás ir a corretear por el bosque ni hacer esfuerzos durante un tiempo hasta que no te quiten los puntos.

-Yo no correteo por el bosque. -dijo sonriendo. -Solo miro cómo ellos lo hacen.

La señora McCall negó con una sonrisa y tras quitarle los goteros a Stiles, salió de la habitación informando de que avisaría al médico de que un paciente tenía mucha prisa para irse. Stiles se lo agradeció y los demás se pusieron a su alrededor, ocupando todo el cuarto, para hablar de los planes y entrenamientos que harían al día siguiente.

-¿No podéis dejar de entrenar ni un día? -preguntó exasperado Stiles, haciendo que la manada le mirara.

-Entrenamos para que inútiles como vosotros no estéis sin protección. -espetó Derek con su típica pose de "uy, mirad que malote soy, cruzo los brazos sobre mi súper desarrollado pecho para que así podáis observar mis terribles bíceps de lobo mutante".

-Para eso, podríamos ir y arrancar el resto del Nemetón, que como ya sabemos es la puta causa de que todo bicho raro como vosotros aparezcan por aquí. -dijo chasqueando la lengua y haciendo que Ethan sonriera. -Además, ha salido la última película de Marvel y querría ir a verla, a poder ser, con alguien.

-Búscate una novia. -dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Llevas esquivándome demasiado tiempo como para seguir detrás de ti, Lydia. -dijo Stiles sonriendo al ver aparecer a la pelirroja, que se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Qué tal estás?

-Tan impresionante como siempre. -dijo socarrona. -Tú en cambio... parece que te haya pasado una apisonadora por encima.

-Creo que la pérdida de sangre es una de las razones. -contestó Stiles, a lo que ella murmuró algo de "las mujeres perdemos sangre todos los meses y no nos tienen que ingresar" que dejó a todos los lobos y a Stiles algo incómodos, pero que hizo reír a Lydia y Kira.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por primera vez, y por petición/ruego/orden de Stiles, la manada deja de lado los entrenamientos para hacer cosas "normales". Sin embargo, por mucho que se esfuercen... tarde o temprano lo sobrenatural acaba por alcanzarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo para vuestro disfrute! :D
> 
> Antes que nada quería aclarar brevemente el significado de Yaguareté·Abá, ya que Dany me ha preguntado su significado:  
>  _Los Yaguaretés son cambiaformas que, si no me he equivocado al documentarme para el fic, son originarios de los mitos de la cultura guaraní._  
>  Sí, sé que la explicación es muy escueta y escasa... pero no quiero destripar la historia jajaja así que... de todos modos, en próximos capítulos se explicará más acerca de los Yaguareté·Abá, pero espero que al menos os haya servido de breve aclaración.
> 
> No me entretengo más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

Stiles ya estaba en casa, preparándose para ir al cine con los demás, pues había logrado que por una vez dejaran a un lado los entrenamientos para ir a hacer cosas de gente normal. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, unas deportivas converse y una camiseta gris no sin antes mirar la herida llena de puntos.

-¿Te has puesto la venda? -le preguntó el padre desde la cocina cuando su hijo bajaba ya las escaleras.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-No.

-¡Stiles!

-¡Es incómoda! Y llego tarde...

-Ayudará a que no te salte ningún punto y tengas que volver al hospital. Ven. -dijo cogiendo una de las vendas de repuesto.

-¡Papá!

-Que vengas.

Stiles dio un bufido y se quitó la camiseta de mala gana. Su padre lo miró divertido y cogió algo de bactroban para limpiar la herida antes de vendarla.

-Eres un caso, hijo... por no querer vendarte tienes una pelusa en la herida. -dijo quitándola suavemente. Le vendó y Stiles se comenzó a poner la camiseta. -Y sigue entrenando con los chicos.

-¿Qué?

-Digo yo que esos músculos no hayan salido de pasarte las noches en el ordenador.

-Yo no entreno. Miro cómo entrenan. -dijo levantándose la camiseta para mirar su torso y comprendiendo lo que decía su padre. Una sombra ligera de músculo se dibujaba en su cuerpo. -Será de las carreras nocturnas que me pegaba en sueños. -dijo en un murmullo que sólo él escuchó.

El sonido de un claxon sonó desde la calle. Stiles miró su reloj y comprobó que por una vez, Scott había sido puntual. Cogió las llaves de casa y salió corriendo a pesar de que el padre le gritó que no corriera por los puntos.

-Mi hijo es un inconsciente. -murmuró el padre.

***

Stiles se quedó parado en el porche de su casa mirando el coche que había dado al claxon. No era el coche de Scott, sino el flamante Camaro de Derek. Se acercó cautelosamente y miró al conductor. Derek se giró para mirarle molesto.

-¿Vas a subir?

-Creí que me venía a buscar Scott. -dijo sentándose rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto.

-La madre no le pudo dejar el coche. Va en moto. -dijo mirando hacia delante y después a él. -Y tú no puedes.

-¿Cómo que...? ¡Oh! Los puntos...

Derek arrancó el motor de su coche y condujo hasta el centro comercial. Aparcó en el parking y los dos fueron hacia el interior. Stiles no se sorprendió al ver que eran los únicos que habían llegado aún. Cogieron sus entradas y esperaron sentados en la fuente del centro comercial a que los demás llegaran.

Lydia y Ethan llegaron juntos. Se habían hecho casi inseparables desde la muerte de Aiden, probablemente porque ambos lo echaban de menos. Kira y Scott aparecieron justo después. Los cuatro recién llegados fueron a por las entradas mientras Derek y Stiles los miraban desde un escaparate cercano.

-No hay entradas. -dijo Derek de repente a su lado.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó abriendo la boca. Scott se giró para mirarle justo entonces. -Yo te mato, imbécil. -susurró. Sabía que el alfa lo habría escuchado perfectamente.

-Dice que nos acerquemos. -dijo Derek.

-Lo sé... puede que no tenga tu oído, pero cuando alguien mueve así los brazos quiere decir que quiere que te acerques. -dijo entre dientes el humano, que recibió una mirada asesina del beta. -Yo te mato. Alfa inútil. No sabes ni llegar a la hora.

-¡Se me estropeó el coche y tuve que dar la vuelta a por la moto! -dijo Scott a modo de súplica.

-A ver... Cambiaremos nuestras entradas por la mierda de película que hayáis cogido vosotros. Al menos iremos juntos. -le extendió la mano a Derek que era quien se había quedado con las entradas, pero el lobo no se las dio. -¡Derek! Dame las dichosas entradas.

-No. -dijo frunciendo el ceño. -Tú quieres ver el Capitán América. Iremos a ver esa y ellos la suya.

-Pero...

-Me parece un gran plan. -dijo Lydia de golpe. -Sinceramente, si viera esa película sería sólo por Chris Evans. Después de la película, podemos quedar en un punto clave y cenar juntos igualmente. -añadió finalmente la pelirroja.

Stiles miró a todos y bufó exasperado. Entraron juntos al cine y Derek y Stiles fueron a una sala distinta a los demás. Cogieron sus asientos y Derek salió de la sala sin siquiera avisar, dejando a Stiles mirando por donde se había ido y maldiciendo a todo ser viviente.

Los traillers comenzaron y justo entonces un bol enorme de palomitas se puso frente a sus ojos. Miró a su lado y vio a Derek dándoselas, junto con un refresco enorme. Stiles los aceptó con un quedo "gracias". Estaba sorprendido, realmente sorprendido.

Antes de sentarse, Derek sacó unas chocolatinas de su bolso trasero y se las ofreció también al muchacho, que se quedó un tanto embobado mirándole el trasero. No fue hasta que el lobo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que reaccionó, apartando la mirada de su perfecto culo.

-Ya empieza. -dijo sentándose el lobo.

-Oye, yo todo esto no me lo como, coge.

***

La película había pasado ¡y había sido impresionante! Y no solo porque la película del capitán América había sido simplemente genial, sino porque Derek parecía también atento y emocionado por la película, cogiendo puñados de palomitas de vez en cuando sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla sin casi parpadear. Durante la cena, los demás los miraban sorprendidos pues no dejaban de comentar emocionados algunas de las escenas. Corrección: Stiles comentaba y Derek asentía conforme, participando en alguna ocasión, pero muy escuetamente.

Cenaron en un restaurante turco y devoraron los kebabs y los durums con avidez. Entre risas y cotilleos de instituto, cumpliendo el deseo de Stiles de "ser por una vez adolescentes normales con preocupaciones normales".

Después de la cena, fueron a un local de videojuegos y mientras unos jugaban a las carreras de motos (Ethan y Scott), otros jugaban al billar (Derek y Stiles) o al hockey aéreo (Kira y Lydia). Estuvieron allí durante un rato hasta que Stiles comenzó a bostezar. Derek lo llevó a casa, donde entró rápidamente para encontrarse a su padre en el salón viendo una película del año de la polka. Estuvo con él un rato y después subió a su cuarto para dormir.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles despertó con el sonido de la ducha de fondo. Tal vez fuera pronto y su padre se estuviera preparando para ir al trabajo. Se giró para mirar la hora en su reloj de mesilla y al abrir los ojos, se incorporó de golpe. Su corazón se saltó un latido mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ese no era su cuarto.

-¡¡PAPAAA!! -gritó Stiles fuera de sí. Se levantó completamente y miró a su alrededor. ¡Estaba en la cocina! -¡¡PAPAAAA!!

Stiles llamaba a su padre completamente fuera de sí sin entender siquiera por qué lo estaba haciendo. Su pulso se aceleraba como si le fuera a explotar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza llorando sin control y llamando a su padre. Fue entonces cuando lo vio: tenía las manos llenas de sangre y había manchas también por toda la cocina. El padre llegó corriendo con el pelo aún empapado y una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Miraba a su hijo y a la cocina con los ojos desorbitados.

-Papá... -gimoteó el muchacho. -¿Qué...?

Su padre se lanzó a él, mirándole de arriba a abajo, cogiéndole las manos e intentando tranquilizarle. Le abrazó, le tocó la cabeza.

-Papá... -pareciera que sólo sabía decir eso.

-Tranquilo Stiles, respira. Te está dando un ataque...

-¡¡PAPÁ!! -gritó de nuevo entre lágrimas.

-Llamaré a Scott. -dijo saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Cuando volvió, lo llevó casi a rastras hasta el salón. Stiles aún respiraba entrecortadamente y tras darle un tranquilizante que jamás haría efecto, Scott saltaba de su moto delante de la residencia de los Stilinski.

Scott entró rápidamente en el salón siguiendo el olor de Stiles y de su padre, que había llamado a la comisaría para avisar de que tal vez llegara tarde. El alfa se acercó a Stiles y lo miró a los ojos.

-Scott, ¿qué pasa? Dijiste que no era una mordida de lobo y mira cómo amanece. -le pidió explicaciones el padre.

-No... no es un lobo... -contestó confuso mirando al sheriff.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-No huele a lobo. -dijo Scott volviendo a olfatear y alejándose un tanto desconcertado. -Pero tampoco huele a Stiles.

Los ojos del castaño lo miraron con horror y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, negando con la cabeza, murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

-Stiles...

-¡No me digas que me relaje! ¡No quiero! -dijo completamente fuera de sí. Scott no supo más que abrazarlo. -¡NOOO! -aulló Stiles llorando aun más. -No quiero volver a... no, Scott... mátame. Por favor, hazlo... ¡MÁTAME!

En ese momento, un cuerpo entró por la ventana del salón y su padre apuntó con su pistola a la figura que acababa de entrar. Bajó el arma al ver que era Derek, que miró a Scott y a Stiles aleatoriamente. Olfateó el ambiente y su ceño se frunció. Derek se acercó a ellos y Scott le miró hundido.

-Matadme, matadme... por favor. -seguía suplicando Stiles.

Derek acercó la mano al muchacho y le cogió del pelo para tirar de su cabeza a un lado y acercar la nariz a su cuello. Aspiró hondo. Y Scott le dejó hacer, pues sabía que no lo mataría, ni siquiera le haría daño. Scott no quería matar a Stiles. Era su mejor amigo. Y Derek era su beta, nunca haría algo que él no quisiera que hiciera.

Un gruñido escapó de Derek al notar que no era el olor del Stiles humano, pero frunció el ceño un poco más mirando a Scott. Una de las manos fue a la camiseta de Stiles, quitándosela. Los dos lobos, incluso el padre, abrieron los ojos. El cuerpo de Stiles estaba considerablemente más musculado. No tanto como el de Scott o Derek, pero esos músculos no eran sin lugar a dudas, los de Stiles.

-¿Cómo...? -preguntó el padre aturdido. -Anoche no estaba así.

Las manos de Derek fueron directas al vendaje, rasgándolo sin problema con las garras. La piel de Stiles estaba lisa, sin ningún tipo de herida, cicatriz o puntos de sutura en ella. El padre se llevó una mano a la boca, Scott abrió los ojos y miró a Derek, que se limitó a gruñir grave.

-Stiles... ¡STILES! -vociferó Derek, logrando que Stiles lo mirara, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Sientes algo?

Stiles se quedó mirándolo confuso, sin contestar. Derek entonces miró a Scott, que le devolvió la mirada sin entender, y al padre Stilinski, quien aún estaba en shock.

-No te voy a hacer daño. -dijo sacando de nuevo sus garras y arañando el brazo del muchacho, que tras recibir el zarpazo saltó ágilmente por encima del sofá. Demasiado ágil.

Scott se levantó del sofá y gruñó con sus ojos rojos a Derek, que retrocedió unos pasos. Scott sin duda pensaba que estaba intentado matar a su mejor amigo, y el alfa había respondido. Estaban a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea en pleno salón de los Stilinski, cuando un "Oh, Dios santo" los distrajo. El padre de Stiles estaba a su lado, con el brazo que hacía segundos estaba herido, en sus manos adultas. Pero el brazo ahora estaba completamente sano. Los ojos de Stiles estaban clavados en su propio brazo con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Cómo...? -dijo mirando a los lobos y de nuevo a su brazo. -¿Qué...?

Scott se acercó rápidamente a su amigo y tocó la piel de su brazo. Miró a los ojos miel de su amigo, a los de su padre, y a Derek, que estaba sorprendido, pero no tanto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido?   
> No seais tímidos y dejad un comentario. Tampoco os cortéis en decir lo mucho que me odiais por dejar el capítulo de esa manera... es que me encanta dejaros en ascuas :D
> 
> Y si habéis sido curiosos y habéis investigado un poquito más acerca de los Yaguareté, os diré que no es problema, pues he cambiado algunas cosas a mi antojo, inventado otras, y eliminado otras cuantas para que encajara mejor la historia. :D ¡Así que seguirá habiendo sorpresas!
> 
> :) @BukyBuh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante más cortito que los anteriores, pero comienza a explicar muchas cosas. En el capítulo 4 se explicarán bastantes más detalles, así que... pacieeeencia :D
> 
> ¡¡Espero que os guste!!  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

_Anteriormente..._

_Scott se acercó rápidamente a su amigo y tocó la piel de su brazo. Miró a los ojos miel de su amigo, a los de su padre, y a Derek, que estaba sorprendido, pero no tanto._

 

***

-¿Qué demonios...? Dijiste que no era una mordedura de lobo.

-Atácale. -dijo Derek de repente. -Ataquémosle. -se corrigió.

-¿Estás loco? ¡¡Es Stiles!!

-Entonces déjame atacarle, Scott.

-No le pondrás las garras encima, Derek. No le vamos a matar.

-No quiero matarle.

-No. -se negó el alfa poniendo sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Tenemos que atacarle.

-He dicho... que NO.

-Scott, sé que no quieres que le haga daño. No lo haré. Sólo déjame comprobar algo. -los dos lobos se mantuvieron la mirada y Scott pudo ver que Derek decía la verdad, así que emitió un breve gruñido de aceptación y Derek se abalanzó contra el humano.

-¿Alguien me quiere decir qué...? -dijo Stiles mirando a Scott. De repente vio cómo Derek se lanzaba contra él completamente transformado y con un ágil salto, le esquivó sin el menor esfuerzo. El lobo volvía a atacarle y le esquivó de nuevo sin problema. Fue entonces cuando se giró a tiempo de ver cómo una garra de Derek iba justo hacia su pecho y reaccionó cogiéndole del brazo y parándole sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Derek se quedó quieto mirándole a los ojos para después posar su mirada lobuna sobre la mano que le había parado el brazo.

Scott avanzó hacia ellos con el gesto desencajado y confuso. Los iris de Stiles eran completamente amarillos, con las pupilas rasgadas, como las de un gato. Sus manos eran garras; más finas y de apariencia más delicada que las de los lobos, pero garras al fin y al cabo. El sheriff se acercó con pasos tímidos sin apartar la mirada de donde miraban los lobos y también abrió la boca con sorpresa.

Stiles los miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. Entonces decidió mirar también a su mano y soltó el brazo de Derek automáticamente con un grito de sorpresa.

-Esto... ¿Qué...? ¿Me has mordido?

Pudo ver cómo Scott tragaba saliva y negaba con la cabeza. Y para su sorpresa, pudo escuchar nítidamente el pulso de sus corazones, incluso el propio.

-Yaguareté·Abá. -murmuró Derek ya transformado en humano. Todos los allí presentes lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué es un Yaguareté·Abá? -preguntó Stiles, ya completamente convertido.

-¡Es imposible! -gruñó Derek dándose la vuelta y llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -Imposible... ¡No puede ser! -dijo mirando de nuevo a Stiles. Se acercó a él y lo olió. Luego giró su cuello con una mano y miró detrás de sus orejas, volviendo a retroceder varios pasos negando con la cabeza. -Imposible...

-Derek...

-Hay que llamar a Peter. -dijo sacando su teléfono.

Scott siguió el ejemplo de su beta y miró tras las orejas de su mejor amigo bajo el escrutinio del sheriff, que se había acercado para poner una mano en el hombro de su hijo, que tenía una mirada realmente confusa.

-Ya viene. -dijo Derek volviendo a acercarse.

-¿Qué son esas manchas tras las orejas? -preguntó Scott.

-¿Manchas? -el padre de Stiles miró detrás de las orejas y frunció el ceño.

-La confirmación.

-¿La confirmación de qué? -gritó Stiles. -En serio Derek, sé que no eres de muchas palabras, pero este es el mejor momento para cambiar eso.

-Creo que eres un Yaguareté·Abá.

-¿Cómo que crees?

-¡Es imposible! -volvió a repetir Derek. -Están extintos. -terminó con voz baja.

-O sea que es como un lobo pero no es un lobo. -dijo el padre para aclararse. Scott no supo responder y miró a Derek, que abrió la boca, pero la voz que habló fue otra. Peter acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-No. -miró fijamente al sheriff y señaló con el pulgar la cocina. -Siendo el sheriff... ¿no cree que debería cerrar la puerta trasera con llave? Ya sabe... por si entrara algún maníaco asesino que quiera vengarse de quien le metió en la cárcel.

-Los maníacos asesinos de este pueblo no suelen tener problema con un cerrojo.

-Cierto. -admitió sonriente. -¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está esa criatura del señor? -dijo sonriendo a Stiles. Se acercó a él y tras olerle y mirar también detrás de las orejas, miró a Scott. -Con permiso, le voy a hacer algo de daño.

Antes de que Scott pudiera contestar, un "crack" retumbó por la habitación junto con un grito de dolor de Stiles. Su brazo ahora estaba doblado de un modo antinatural, junto con unos ojos amarillos y felinos y unas garras finas y de apariencia delicada. Giró el cuerpo de Stiles y todos miraron con sorpresa unas marcas negras en su espalda. Peter se giró con una sonrisa hacia los otros tres que observaban la escena.

-Aquí tenéis al primer Yaguareté natural de la era. -Stiles se giró con una mueca de dolor, acariciándose el brazo ya completamente curado. -Y cómo no, tenía que ser nuestro Stiles.

Los lobos miraron a Stiles con curiosidad, que les devolvía la mirada confundido. Sus garras ya no estaban y sus ojos volvían a ser normales.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios pasa y qué bicho es mi hijo? -interrumpió el ahora único humano de la sala.

-Simple de explicar: -comenzó Peter- nosotros somos "lobos". Él es un "jaguar".

-Bien. Hasta ahí lo entiendo. ¿Y cómo que "natural"?

-Los Yaguareté·Abá aparecen como los lobos, con un mordisco. -esta vez fue Derek el que habló

-Pero ellos estaban ya extintos. -completó Peter.- Llevan siglos sin existir, los cazadores tienen mucho que ver en eso... un Yaguareté "natural" es que un jaguar animal, un jaguar de verdad, lo mordió y Stiles mutó para convertirse en el primero de la estirpe... para comenzar de nuevo el ciclo de los Yaguareté·Abá.

-Así que nosotros seríamos... ¿Lobos "Abá"? -murmuró Scott, a lo que Peter asintió.

-Pero eso ya no se usa... los lobos son estirpe fuerte, nunca se ha perdido la raza, así que es una inutilidad decir "Abá".

-La marca en la espalda de Stiles sólo aparece cuando se transforma, y es lo que lo define como "natural". -aclaró Derek.

-Y he matado a alguien. -dijo Stiles mirando la sangre que cubría sus manos y con la que se había despertado.

-No. -dijo completamente convencido Peter.

-¿Cómo que no? -rebatió Stiles comenzando a enfadarse y cambiando sus ojos a un hipnotizarte amarillo felino.

-Tendrías los ojos verdes. -dijo señalando sus ojos.

-¿Mis ojos cambian?

-Pareces un gato, tío. -se rió su mejor amigo, ahora aliviado de saber a ciencia cierta que no había matado a nadie.

Stiles corrió hasta el baño en el piso de arriba y se escuchó un "¡La leche!" desde el salón. El padre se sentó con un suspiro en el sofá. Tenía mucho que asimilar.

-¿Entonces de dónde salió la sangre? -siguió Scott, sentándose al lado del padre de su mejor amigo.

-Puede que sea suya. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros Peter.

En ese momento entró Stiles aún sin camiseta y sonriendo de medio lado. Los demás lo miraron sentarse al otro lado de su padre.

-Así que yo tenía razón. -dijo Stiles mirándose el abdomen y haciendo que todos le miraran. -Lo de los músculos es algo que va con la mordedura.

Scott rió escandalosamente y su padre miró a Stiles divertido. El gesto del sheriff hizo que su hijo sonriera de verdad, sabiendo que su padre lo apoyaría y lo aceptaba sin problemas, que Scott lo aceptaba sin queja...

-¡Un momento! -exclamó de golpe. Los tres lobos y el humano lo miraron. -Los jaguares y los lobos no se llevan bien.

-Tampoco los zorros, y salgo con una.

-Eso suena mal... -murmuró Peter, haciendo que Derek bufara con una sonrisa en los labios, Stiles riera sin pudor y Scott frunciera el ceño. -Además, tu ya eras parte de la manada antes del cambio así que... no creo que haya problemas.

-Muy bien. Pues me alegro de que mi hijo no esté poseído, no haya matado a nadie y pueda seguir siendo mejor amigo de un lobo... pero creo que es demasiada información por el momento y quiero enfrascarme en pillar ladrones de poca monta que asalten una panadería del centro o alguna bobada no sobrenatural de las vuestras. -se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a prepararse para ir al trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)  
> Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. ¡Mañana más y mejor!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles descubre muchas cosas acerca de los Yaguareté: acerca de sus sentidos, sus costumbres, su modo de vida, sus manías y sobre todo acerca de los efectos que tendrá la luna llena en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues en este capítulo finalmente os enteraréis de todo lo que según la cultura guaraní y mi propia imaginación. Espero que os guste cómo avanza la historia. 
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Los días después de la conversión de Stiles, se basaron en entrenamientos y búsqueda de información. Fue así como se enteró de algunos detalles que Peter no había sido capaz de decirle acerca de los Yaguareté, pues habían sido extintos hacía siglos.

Stiles encontró poca información acerca de ello, pero al contrario de lo que pasaba con los hombres lobo, prácticamente toda era de buena calidad. Los hombres lobo eran tan comunes y se había escrito tanto acerca de ellos, que algunas leyendas rozaban la absurdez.

Gracias a sus búsquedas nocturnas en internet y algunos libros de la biblioteca central, se enteró de algunos detalles:

_Los Yaguaretés tenían un aroma que a las demás criaturas les resultaba difícil de rastrear lo que explicaba por qué Derek y Scott habían tenido que pegar la nariz a su cuello para notar su esencia, que era mucho más evidente en la zona detrás de las orejas. En esa zona, también averiguó acerca de la existencia de dos manchas blancas que hacían más claro el pelo de la cabeza. Su capacidad olfativa estaba tan sólo un poco más desarrollada que la humana, pero como compensación, la vista y el oído estaban mucho más evolucionada que incluso la de los lobos._

_Su agilidad y habilidad para trepar era el rasgo más distintivo de esta raza de criatura. Eran capaces de trepar cualquier tipo de estructura vertical, incluso quedando completamente colgados del techo y podían moverse en esa posición durante algunos metros. Esto lo había comprobado Stiles, dejando casi imperceptibles surcos por las paredes y techos de su casa. Eran sigilosos, por lo que acechar a sus presas no era un problema, y tenían cierta debilidad por las alturas. Por esto, Stiles había sorprendido en un par de ocasiones a su padre, que se lo había encontrado tumbado sobre el tejado de la casa en varias ocasiones, o incluso sentado tranquilamente en alguna estantería del salón._

_También había encontrado información acerca de la sorprendente afición al agua y su gran habilidad para moverse en ella. Esta información le pareció algo confusa a Stiles, pues hasta el momento, todo estaba bastante relacionado con los gatos, pero tras investigar un poco más, encontró que los jaguares son grandes nadadores y pescadores. Todo tenía sentido entonces._

_En cuanto al carácter, Stiles había notado algunos cambios; si antes era inquieto, ahora rozaba lo insoportable. Jugueteaba con cualquier tipo de cosa que se moviera, perseguía ciervos con el simple hecho de entretenerse y trepaba a cualquier tipo de sitio que considerara interesante. Al mismo tiempo, se había vuelto mucho más cariñoso: en alguna ocasión Scott se había encontrado con su mejor amigo pegado literalmente a su brazo, buscando algún contacto. Sin embargo, cuando estaba de mal humor, se apartaba del resto del mundo buscando tranquilidad en la soledad, lo cual era un tanto desconcertante, pues era capaz de estar prácticamente ronroneando y al segundo darte un zarpazo, molesto._

_Por otro lado, los yaguaretés no eran como los lobos, no solían agruparse en manadas o clanes, aunque sí era posible encontrar clanes, aunque tan sólo cuando se trataban de la misma familia. Lo cual no era problema para Stiles, que sentía que los demás miembros de la manada eran su propia familia._

-¡Stiles! -escuchó a su padre desde el jardín. -¿Quieres bajar ya de ahí arriba?

-Voy. -dijo saltando desde lo más alto del tejado hasta el jardín, cayendo sobre sus dos pies. _¡Ah, sí! Y como los gatos, siempre caía de pie._

-De verdad, no me acostumbro... -murmuró su padre negando con la cabeza. -Mi hijo solía ser un torpe.

-¡Eh! -protestó el aludido con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que es cierto.

-No lo niego, pero que te lo diga tu padre, duele.

-¿Hoy no has entrenado? -dijo encaminándose hacia la casa.

-No. He... he ido de compras.

-¡De compras! -exclamó sorprendido su padre.

-Sí. -admitió sonrojado. -Lydia me acompañó. Dice que necesito un nuevo "look".

-Oh, vaya. ¿Necesitas dinero?

-Bueno... he comprado poca cosa, la verdad... no tenía muchos ahorros. -dijo haciéndose de rogar.

-Pide por esa boca. ¿Cuánto? -dijo sacando la billetera.

-¿Qué? ¿No me das dinero para gasolina pero me pagas ropa?

-Mira hijo... llevas demasiado tiempo con esos trapos sin gusto. Es hora de que te dejes influenciar por Lydia. Toma -dijo ofreciéndole la tarjeta de crédito. -Pero gasta con cabeza.

Stiles se quedó embobado mirando la tarjetita que su padre le había dejado sobre la mano. Sonrió y subió rápidamente a su cuarto para escribir a Lydia.

-¿Mañana otra sesión de compras? Ya tengo fondos.

Le dio a enviar y justo entonces escuchó a alguien acercarse a la casa. Se asomó a la ventana y se encontró unos ojos azules reluciendo en la oscuridad.

-Pasa, chucho. -dijo haciéndose a un lado y abriendo la ventana.

-Mañana hay entrenamiento. -dijo ya en medio del cuarto.

-Hum... ¿mañana? ¿A qué hora?

-Por la tarde.

-Ok. -Cogió de nuevo su teléfono y escribió: "Pero por la mañana, que por la tarde hay entrenamiento". -¿Y qué haces aquí? -preguntó lanzando el teléfono a la almohada.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas? -preguntó mirando el teléfono con una ceja alzada, que acababa de vibrar.

-Bien. Ya lo sabes... he estado pateándoos el culo todos estos días.

-En dos noches es luna llena. -dijo simplemente.

-¡Ah! Ya, bueno... he encontrado información acerca de eso. Y... no creo que deba pasar la noche con vosotros. -ante esto, Derek alzó una ceja.

-Es tu primera luna llena.

-Lo sé. Pero no soy como los lobos, no saldré a matar gente... no "matar" precisamente.

-¿Qué hacen los yaguaretés en luna llena? -dijo sentándose al lado del muchacho, en la cama.

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó extrañado. El gesto de Derek dejaba ver que no mentía. -¡No lo sabes! Uff... pues esto va a ser violento...

-Suéltalo.

-Uf... vale... pues los jaguares también son afectados por la luna llena, pero... digamos que es todo mucho más "amoroso".

-Entráis en celo. -dijo simplemente, a lo que Stiles asintió.

-A lo mejor es sólo que busque caricias y mimos...

-... como todos estos días... -interrumpió Derek con una ceja alzada, pero Stiles lo ignoró.

-...pero a lo mejor intento montar a alguien y no creo que eso guste demasiado a lobos territoriales y posesivos. -terminó. -Así que, desde luego, no iré.

-Pues eso es ridículo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todos somos machos. Y tú no te sientes atraído por los hombres.

-Ya bueno... no quisiera comprobarlo.

-Stiles, tienes que aprender a controlar el "celo" como nosotros nuestras ansias de matar. Sucumbir a los instintos animales no es algo demasiado aconsejable, sean cuales sean.

-Derek, me ataré a la pata de la cama y pasaré la noche. No es un gran problema.

-No. Y Scott tampoco te lo permitirá.

-Vale... -dio un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos fuertes antes de seguir hablando. -¿Y si te digo que alguna vez he mirado culos masculinos y me ha gustado?

-¿Que te ha gustado? -preguntó con mueca de confusión.

-Que... arg... ¡Dios! ¿Cómo le explico esto a un lobo idiota como tú? -un gruñido le dijo que siguiera hablando y dejara las tonterías. -Vale. Te seré sincero... veo atractivos a algunos hombres. ¡También mujeres! No soy gay... no completamente, vaya.

-Haz una lista y no te acerques a esos hombres en luna llena. A nosotros puedes.

-No, no puedo.

-¡Somos tu manada, Stiles!

-¡No puedo!

-Stiles... -comenzó a gruñir Derek.

-No. Ni Stiles, ni nada. No pienso pasar la noche de luna llena entre vosotros. Y punto.

-Muy bien. Explícaselo a Scott mañana. -dijo levantándose de la cama, molesto ante la cabezonería del joven.

-¡No! A él sí que no.

-¿Por qué no? Es tu alfa y tu mejor amigo.

-Precisamente es mi alfa.

-Precisamente.

-A él no le podré mentir. -dijo Stiles antes de suplicar. -Por favor, Derek, ayúdame. Dile que no necesito estar con nadie en luna llena. ¡Cúbreme!

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no puedes mentirle así que le tengo que mentir yo por ti? ¿Cuando ni siquiera quiero que _tú_ quedes solo en luna llena? Debes estar de coña... -dijo acercándose a la ventana.

-Vale. Espera... haré una lista.

Derek se quedó quieto mirando cómo Stiles se acercaba a por un papel y un boli. Empezó a garabatear sobre el papel. Se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama mientras veía cómo Stiles escribía en el escritorio y de vez en cuando se giraba para mirarle. Al fin se levantó con una hoja en la mano. Pero antes de dársela le advirtió:

-Nunca... nunca jamás harás alusión a esta lista. A partir de que salgas por la ventana, los nombres de esta lista no los asociarás conmigo. ¿Vale?

-¿Me la das ya o te la tengo que quitar?

-Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie.

-¿En serio, Stiles? -gruñó pero la intensidad de los ojos del muchacho le hicieron ceder. -Vale. Lo prometo. Ahora dámela. -dijo quitándole la lista de entre sus manos.

La lista tenía unos diez nombres. La mitad no le eran nada familiares, a excepción de Jackson Wittermore, el agente Parrish y... Los ojos verdes del moreno se alzaron para mirar un sonrojado Stiles, que miraba al techo queriendo encaramarse ahí y que el lobo no le alcanzara.

-¿Quién es Greenberg? -preguntó súbitamente.

-¿Greenberg? ¿En serio, Derek?

-Sí. ¿Quién es?

-¿Tú has visto la lista? ¿Has visto... el número seis? -dijo señalando el papel. Derek volvió a mirar la lista y asintió.

-Lo he visto.

-¿Seguro?

-Derek Hale. -leyó simplemente, sin inmutar su expresión. -¿Quién es Greenberg?

Stiles lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿En serio? ¿Este tío era imbécil? Gruñó y se paseó por el cuarto, pasándose las manos por la cara. Suspiró y le miró para contestarle.

-Greenberg va a mi instituto. -ante tal respuesta, Derek asintió, volviendo a mirar la lista.

-¿Jackson en serio?

-Será un idiota y un prepotente, pero es atractivo. -contestó sin pensar.

-¿"Atractivo" es la manera sutil de decir que "está bueno"?

-Sí. -se resignó a contestar Stiles rodando los ojos.

-¿Parrish?

-Tiene su morbo. -respondió sin importarle ya el pasotismo de Derek acerca de ver su nombre en esa lista.

-¿Yo? -preguntó mirándole fijamente con gesto inmutable. Stiles en cambio, se puso un tanto nervioso. Eso era lo que él se esperaba como "reacción" a saber que un niñato estúpido acepta decir que te podría intentar montar si entrara en celo.

-¿Qué?

-Que por qué me has puesto a mí en la lista.

-Pues... porque... bueno pues... ¿En serio, tío?

-¿Crees que me podrías montar? -preguntó levantándose.

-Creo que podría intentarlo. -dijo sin pensar. -Me refiero... el jaguar. Por la luna llena. Y que yo lo intentara podría desembocar en una pelea muy muy fea. -especificó. -Por eso no puedo ir con vosotros.

Derek le miró fijamente, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Apartó la mirada a la estantería más alta que tenía las cosas tiradas por el suelo (probablemente Stiles se hubiera sentado ahí anteriormente), se mordió la mejilla por dentro con gesto pensativo y asintió.

-La pasarás conmigo. -dijo simplemente.

-¿No me escuchas? -gesticuló desesperado Stiles.

-Aunque tú me quieras montar, yo no te dejaré. Me podré defender y como _yo_ me controlo y _tú_ no... podré enseñarte a controlarte sin que mueras despedazado.

-No. Derek...

-Sí. -dijo yendo hacia la ventana. -Será divertido ver cómo lo intentas. -dijo antes de saltar por ella.

Stiles se quedó pasmado mirando por dónde se había ido Derek. Se quedó así durante unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: ¡¡LA NOTA!! Corrió hacia la ventana y se disponía a saltar cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -dijo el padre escandalizado al encontrarse con su hijo sacando una pierna por la ventana. -¡A la cama! Ya no son horas de estar despierto. ¡Vamos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que os tomáis el tiempo para comentar, incluso desde el teléfono móvil :)  
> Muchas, muchas gracias a todos ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué quiere tener Derek la lista?

Al día siguiente, Lydia le había ido a buscar a casa para obligarle a ponerse la ropa nueva para volver a ir de compras. Mientras ella se quedaba abajo tomando algo de té junto con su padre, él se puso unos vaqueros algo apretados pero caídos con una camiseta roja algo más ceñida que las que solía llevar y unas deportivas tipo "Nike" blancas y rojas. Bajó y su padre lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la chica lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Así me hubiese enamorado de ti hace tiempo. -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quiere eso decir que te has enamorado de mí?

-Buen intento. -dijo ella riendo.

-Estás... guapo. -dijo el padre sobre su café.

-Tú también, machote. -dijo apretándole el hombro a su padre antes de servirse un café, haciendo que su padre se atragantara con una risa. No le gustaba demasiado la idea de que su hijo fuera un ser natural, pero tenía que admitir que el cambio había sido para bien, sobre todo por su nuevo cambio de actitud: más seguro de sí mismo y sin miedo.

-Vaya Lydia... viéndolo ahora, no dudo en que harás buen uso de la tarjeta.

-Lo dejaré como un playboy. -dijo ella orgullosa.

-Lo dejo completamente en tus manos. -dijo levantándose de la silla. -Yo me voy ya a trabajar. ¿Te veo para comer?

-Tal vez coma fuera... de tarde entrenamos.

-Vale. Pues nos vemos a la cena. ¿Has pensado ya en la luna llena? Puedo cogerme esa noche libre si lo prefieres. -dijo cogiendo las llaves.

-¿Qué? No, no... no te preocupes... creo que me ayudará Derek, aunque no la necesite. No soy una máquina de matar. Pero... de todos modos... ve a trabajar, será mejor. -sonrió el chico, tranquilizando considerablemente a su padre.

-Hasta la noche. Comprad bien... y déjamelo guapo. -sonrió a la muchacha y se fue.

***

-No, no, no, Lydia... no pienso hacerlo.

-¡Oh, vamos, Stiles! ¿Tienes miedo a unas agujitas de nada?

-No son unas agujitas, he visto cómo se lo hacían a Scott y encima se borra y después te tienen que quemar la zona. No. Me niego.

Pero por mucho que se negó, Stiles acabó tumbado en la camilla del centro de tatuajes, sin camiseta, sintiendo cómo una aguja se clavaba sin piedad sobre su blanca piel de las costillas, justo donde había tenido el mordisco.

Cuando salieron de allí, después de pagar, se fueron hacia el coche de Lydia. Compraron algo de comida y bebida y fueron directamente a la mansión Hale. Fueron los primeros en llegar, aunque no tardó mucho en llegar Derek. Stiles le esquivó y fue instintivamente a trepar por una de las vigas hasta el tejado.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?

-Vinimos a comer. -dijo Lydia mirando hacia donde Stiles había huido. -Fuimos de compras, así que nos quedaba mejor comer aquí. ¡Stiles! ¡Deja de hacer el capullo y baja!

-Estoy a gusto aquí. -se escuchó una voz en lo alto del poco tejado que quedaba.

-Gatos... -murmuró Lydia.

-He dicho un millón de veces que no soy un puto gato. -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Stiles, con los ojos y colmillos transformados estaba al pie de las escaleras. Derek gruñó, poniéndose delante de Lydia para defenderla y eso pareció calmar al muchacho. -Lo siento... ¡No me llaméis más así, joder!

Lydia rió, nada asustada y se acercó a Stiles. Le quitó la camiseta y lo empujó hacia Derek. Los dos se quedaron mirándola extrañados.

-¿Quieres que nos peleemos? -preguntó confuso Stiles.

-Quiero que te chamusque y salga el tatuaje.

-¿Tatuaje? -preguntó Derek, viendo a Stiles que tenía cara de "mierda, se ha acordado".

-Sí. Se ha hecho un tatuaje.

-Porque me has obligado.

-Es mi regalo de "gracias por haber estado enamorado de mi todos estos años así que te ayudaré a que por fin te comas una rosca". Porque sí: los tatuajes son sexis. -dijo sin más.

Pocos minutos después, ya estaban sentados en medio de lo que quedaba de cocina, con un soplete en la mano de Derek y Stiles encadenado al suelo porque se había negado a que Lydia le cogiera. Podría hacerle daño si se transformaba.

Cuando empezó, Stiles intentó contener los gritos, pero acabó gruñendo. Derek apagó el soplete y lo miró atónito, junto con Lydia. Nunca antes había gruñido.

-Sin duda prefiero los yaguaretés a los lobos. -dijo Lydia, haciendo que ambos la miraran. -¿Qué? Son más finos, no tan bestias como vosotros... y su gruñido es... sexy.

Lobo y jaguar se miraron confundidos. Lydia encendió el soplete trayéndolos a la realidad y de nuevo los "gruñidos sexys" de Stiles invadieron el claro. Scott apareció corriendo segundos después, transformado completamente, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver lo que estaba pasando. Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a Stiles para acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad.

Cuando Derek terminó, una mordedura exacta a la que había tenido de verdad les saludaba desde sus costillas.

-Mola. -sonrió Scott, soltando las cadenas que le habían puesto. Stiles se levantó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

-¡Ella me obligó!

Los allí presentes lo miraron sorprendidos. Scott le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro sin saber qué hacer. Acababa de parecer...¿un gatito cuando acaban de vacunarle en el veterinario? Stiles se dio cuenta por fin y se separó. Carraspeó y miró a través de la ventana.

-Sí, bueno. Ehmm... tengo hambre. -dijo yendo hacia la bolsa de comida. -¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! ¿Os acordáis cuando me transformé por primera vez y estaba manchado de sangre?

-Sí. -dijo Scott con una sonrisa. Adoraba la manera en la que su amigo era capaz de alegrarse y volver a la normalidad.

-Pues ya hemos averiguado de qué era la sangre. -dijo sonriente. Scott se quedó mirándolo y Derek se apoyó contra la meseta con los brazos cruzados. Lydia le miró atenta, abriendo la bolsa de patatas. -Al parecer me entró hambre por la noche y asalté la pata de cordero que mi padre tenía reservada para una ocasión especial. Encontramos ayer por la noche el hueso. Sí, sí... reíros pero a mi padre no le hizo mucha gracia. Al parecer era de las buenas.

-Por cierto... hablando de perder el control...

-Oh no. -dijo sin querer Stiles.

-¿Oh no?

-"Oh no" me vas a hablar de la luna llena. -aclaró Stiles, a lo que Scott asintió.

-Yo le ayudaré. -interrumpió Derek de golpe. -Podría ser peligroso ponerle en medio de demasiados lobos su primera vez. Y yo soy quien mejor se controla.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Scott confuso. -Ya has visto lo esquivo y rápido que es.

-Pero no tiene tanta fuerza como yo.

-Tampoco quiero que lo mates a golpes.

-Scott, Stiles ya no es un humano. Se cura y se defiende tan bien como nosotros. -dijo sin ninguna duda Derek.

-O sea que me vas a golpear. -dijo Stiles con una nota de miedo.

-Tan sólo si es inevitable para que no pierdas el control. -dijo Derek sin siquiera mirarle. -¿Te parece bien, Scott?

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo... tienes razón... tal vez los lobos reaccionaran mal...

***

La tarde había pasado tranquila. Bueno, todo lo tranquila que podía ser cuando se había basado en golpes entre la manada. Y Stiles volvió a casa llevado por Lydia. Se despidieron y él subió a su cuarto a dejar sus millones de compras. Devolvió la tarjeta, la dejó en la mesilla de noche de su padre junto con la factura, y se metió en la ducha.

Fue cuando pensó en la luna llena cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había pedido la lista a Derek. Salió corriendo de la ducha y se vistió para salir a por su jeep. Condujo lo más rápido posible hasta el loft y sin dudarlo trepó por la pared del edificio para llegar antes. Después de todo, era de noche y ninguna mirada le captaría. Saltó dentro del balcón de Derek y entró sin problemas. Agudizó el oído y escuchó la ducha.

Corrió hacia el perchero y buscó en los bolsillos del lobo en busca de la dichosa lista, prueba evidente de que había admitido ser "un poco" bisexual. Pero nada, ahí no estaba. Agudizó el oído y comprobó que el lobo no se hubiera dado cuenta de su esencia ni su presencia. ¡Bendito aroma prácticamente indetectable! Siguió rebuscando por el salón pero no encontró nada. ¡Sus pantalones! Derek solía meterse un montón de cosas en los pantalones traseros! _Dios, eso suena mal_ se dijo a sí mismo, y corrió al cuarto. Vio los pantalones vaqueros de Derek sobre su mesa y fue hacia ellos, los sacudió y su móvil cayó de ellos. _Mierda._ Derek había escuchado el golpe y había cerrado el grifo. Segundos después salió su figura aún mojada, con una toalla en la cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad, viendo cómo Stiles tenía sus pantalones aún en las manos. Este se dio cuenta y los volvió a lanzar sobre la mesa. -¿Qué haces aquí? -repitió.

-Ehm... ¿te buscaba?

-¿A mí o a mis pantalones? -preguntó acercándose para coger el móvil del suelo.

-¡Ambos! -dijo, y Derek le miró con una ceja alzada. -Quería saber qué talla usabas porque... bueno, ahora tengo un montón de ropa que no me sirve y claro, pues... ya sabes... para no tirarla.

-¿Para qué has venido?

-¿No me crees?

-Tal vez no te huela, pero escucho tu pulso y... -se acercó a él y olió detrás de su oreja, haciendo que Stiles se estremeciera. -hueles a que mientes. -Derek se separó un paso y le miró fijamente. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Puto chucho. -farfulló Stiles.

-Nosotros no te podemos llamar gato y tú sí nos puedes llamar chuchos. -dijo Derek dándose la vuelta. -Curioso.

Derek se dirigió al armario y cogió unos pantalones deportivos largos. Se quitó la toalla sin un ápice de vergüenza y se puso la prenda. Stiles se quedó embobado mirando su desnudez. _Vale, mañana le intentaré montar, de eso no hay duda._ Se dijo a sí mismo. Derek se dio la vuelta y le volvió a encarar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La lista.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Te la llevaste.

-Sí.

-Me prometiste que no saldría de mi habitación.

-¿Y?

-Que me lo prometiste.

-Y no saldrá de tu habitación.

-¿Dónde la tienes?

-¿Para qué la quieres?

-Para destruirla.

-¿Por qué? -dijo inclinando la cabeza como un perro.

-Porque... ¡joder, Derek!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque es la puta prueba de que soy "un poco" gay!

-Nadie la va a ver.

-¿Y por qué demonios quieres tenerla tú?

-Por nada en especial. -dijo Derek simplemente, con una media sonrisa burlona. Pero Stiles se dio cuenta de algo. Su pulso... había cambiado.

-Mientes.

-¿Miento?

-Tu pulso ha variado. -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que los ojos del lobo se abrían levemente. Pareciera que no se había percatado de que Stiles ahora también podría saber si mentía. -¿Por qué la quieres tener? -dijo dando un paso hacia el lobo, envalentonado.

-Para hacerte chantaje

-Mientes. ¿Por qué?

-Quiero tenerla. -dijo terminando con un gruñido.

-¿Vas a atacarme?

-Stiles...

-Sólo tienes que contestarme y me voy.

-Porque quiero saber quiénes son los que te hacen ser "un poco" gay. -dijo citando lo que él había dicho anteriormente.

Stiles sonrió de medio lado. Había notado un breve desacompasamiento del pulso, pero prefirió dejarlo ahí y hacer que se lo creía. Le volvería a sacar el tema más adelante, cuando menos se lo esperara... y sin tener la luna tan cerca. Podrían acabar atacándose.

-Haré que me lo creo. Entonces ¿quieres seguir teniéndola? Bien, pero que **nadie** más la vea. -dijo el jaguar antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto del lobo, yendo esta vez hacia la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo malas noticias... este fin de semana va a haber un parón ya que estaré de viaje... así que hasta el lunes no habrá capítulo *balada triste*  
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por tomaros el tiempo de comentar :)  
> ¡¡HASTA EL LUNES!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche de luna llena, esa noche en la que Derek comete el error de infravalorar el potencial de Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto!   
> Y conmigo, un capítulo más. Este es un poquito corto, pero creo que me las apañaré (a pesar de los exámenes) para subir un capitulo más por la noche como compensación a todo el fin de semana de sequía :D  
> Muchas a gracias a todos por leer, dejar kudos y comentarios.  
> Ya no me entratengo más y... ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

El día siguiente se lo pasó en la cama. No quería salir, una extraña fuerza le pedía dormir y dormir. Su padre entró a su cuarto pasado el medio día, extrañado. Iba ya con su uniforme de policía.

-¿Estás aún en la cama? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí... solo quiero dormir. -dijo él rascándose los ojos.

-Bien... -rió su padre. -Yo me voy ya a trabajar. Tengo turno doble así que no estaré aquí de noche. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede?

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?

-Podría encerrarte. O en los calabozos. Son más resistentes que unas cadenas.

-No, no... y menos con Parrish cerca. -dijo sin pensar.

-¿Parrish?

-¿Qué? No, nada... olvídalo.

-Stiles...

-Llegarás tarde.

-Stiles...

-Es que Parrish me pone nervioso. Ya sabes, esos ojos... es como que te traspasaran el alma.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si te cae bien.

-Sí, pero... serán cosas del jaguar, papá. No le des importancia.

-Bueno, vale. Me voy ya, hijo. ¡Y no te pases el día en la cama! Buena suerte esta noche. -dijo acariciando la cabeza a su hijo, que ronroneó haciendo que su padre riera. -Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

 

***

Desde que su padre se había ido, no había hecho más que ponerse unos pantalones de deporte y subirse al tejado para dormitar con la luz del sol sobre él. Justo eso estaba haciendo cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse a la casa. Se asomó al borde del tejado y vio a Derek. Sin poder evitarlo, ronroneó salvajemente al verlo, y el lobo miró hacia arriba, pues el ruido lo había delatado.

-Baja. -dijo bajito, pero Stiles lo escuchó sin problemas. El jaguar se deslizó con facilidad y elegancia por su ventana, se cambió de ropa, cogió su teléfono y las llaves de su casa, cerró la ventana y salió por la puerta como una persona normal, activando la alarma y echando el cerrojo. -Vamos. -dijo señalando su Camaro aparcado un poco alejado.

-¿Has aparcado lejos para que no te escuchara?

-Quería ver tu reacción al verme sin esperártelo.

-¿Y? ¿He aprobado?

-Me has ronroneado.

-Eso es un no.

-Eso es, obviamente, un no. -dijo abriendo la puerta del Camaro.

Stiles entró con él en el coche y Derek arrancó el motor. Estaban a mitad de trayecto cuando el jaguar comenzó a sentir algo apretarse en sus pantalones. Miró a Derek, que estaba mirando a la carretera sin inmutarse y él se empezó a mover inquieto, pasándose las manos por su vaqueros.

-Para, Derek. Tengo que bajar.

-Casi estamos allí.

-Dios, Derek... ¡para! -Stiles se quitó el cinturón e intentó abrir la puerta, pero el seguro estaba puesto.

Derek lo miró confundido y vio que los ojos del chico se habían transformado. Su pulso estaba muy acelerado, y olía a pura excitación. El muchacho se revolvía en el asiento, pero Derek no paró el coche, aún a riesgo de que el maldito gato le rasgara su preciada carrocería.

-Derek, joder. ¡Te huelo! ¡Déjame salir!

El lobo bajó las ventanillas del coche y aunque Stiles lo miró molesto al principio, empezó a relajarse. El olor así era más suave. Stiles asomó la cabeza completamente por la ventanilla y respiró el aire de la calle, completamente diferente a Derek, que olía delicioso... Fue recordar el olor a Derek y sus ojos se transformaron.

-Cálmate. -escuchó desde dentro.

-¿Dónde vamos? -dijo volviendo a meter la cabeza en el coche.

-A la estación de tren. Es la mejor opción.

-¿Mejor opción? ¡Ese sitio es horrible!

-¿Qué otra prefieres?

-La mansión. -dijo sin pensar. -La mansión me relaja. Y está lejos de la civilización.

-La manada estará por el bosque.

-Joder... ¿quién fue el idiota que...?

-Scott.

-Pues no debería decirlo porque es mi alfa, pero es un idiota.

Derek rió y su risa se clavó en los tímpanos de Stiles, que lo miró de nuevo con ojos felinos. El lobo se dio cuenta y suspiró, sabiendo que sería una noche larga. Aparcaron en un parking público cercano y se fueron a la estación de tren abandonada después de ir a recoger comida al restaurante chino de a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿En serio viviste aquí? -dijo Stiles ya sentado en un asiento del vagón (el más alejado del que estaba ocupado por Derek) comiendo sus fideos. -Es horrible.

-No estaba mal. Por aquel entonces era un prófugo gracias a alguien... -dijo mirándole con fingido odio, a lo que Stiles reaccionó clavando su mirada llena de lujuria en él. Sacudió la cabeza después de un rato y volvió a mirar a sus fideos.

-¿Y lo echas de menos?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero decir... ser alfa está guay, supongo, pero tampoco estás mal así, ¿no?

-Me recuerda a Erika y Boyd.-dijo sin pensar. -Y no quiero hablar de eso.

-Los querías. -afirmó Stiles. -sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero tengo que decirte que fue gracias a ver cómo tratabas a Isaac, Erika y Boyd, empezamos a considerarte no tan _non-grato._ Te parecías más al de ahora y no tan al lobo amargado que eras al principio.

-¿Fue entonces cuando te empecé a gustar?

-¿Cómo? -dijo Stiles. Sin duda no se esperaba ese giro de conversación. Levantó la mirada para mirarle y todos los poros de su piel le gritaban "error, error, no lo mires", pero era incapaz de no mirar.

-¿Stiles? -dijo Derek levantándose como acto reflejo. Notaba el pulso de Stiles, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, pues Stiles estaba transformado de garras, ojos y fauces. Él mismo se transformó listo para defenderse. -Stiles, relájate. -gruño Derek.

-Déjame...

-Aléjate.

-Derek...

-Stiles.

El aludido saltó ágilmente entre los asientos del vagón y fue entonces cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que en ese campo, lleno de tantos obstáculos, las habilidades de Stiles eran más efectivas que las suyas. ¡Era un imbécil! ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? No es que Derek tuviera miedo de que Stiles lograra montarle, porque sabía que su fuerza era suficiente para impedírselo, pero no quería herir más de la cuenta al muchacho.

 

***

Stiles despertó con un gran dolor en su espalda y con una respiración tras su oreja izquierda. Se intentó mover, pero el peso de algo, que supuso sería Derek por el pulso, se lo impedía.

-¿Ya eres tú? -escuchó la voz grave del lobo en su oreja.

-Derek... me asfixias. -logró decir. El peso disminuyó, pero ni el dolor ni el agarre se fueron.

-¿Eres tú?

-Sí, sí... soy yo. -Derek se dejó caer a su lado, terminando de controlar su lobo. Stiles se incorporó de repente, haciendo que Derek respondiera levantándose también y gruñéndole agresivamente. -¡Hey! -dijo levantando las manos en señal típica de Stiles. Derek respiró hondo de nuevo y se convirtió en humano.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo de anoche?

-Me acuerdo de... -dijo rascándose la cabeza. -¡Joder! La espalda me duele horrores!

-Tuve que clavarte las garras en la columna para que estuvieras quieto. -dijo con una mirada extraña. -Lo siento, no quería herirte pero...

-No, no... no pasa nada. Ahora estoy bien. Sólo duele... ¿Te hice algo?

-Lo intentaste. Varias veces. Y con bastante destreza, he de decir.

-Lo siento. -dijo de corazón. -Lo último que recuerdo es estar comiendo fideos en el vagón.

-Así que te has perdido la acción.

-¿Lo iré recordando?

-Sí. Poco a poco. Al menos... si funcionas como los lobos.

-¿Me cuentas un adelanto?

-Pues... prácticamente peleamos y en ocasiones me sacaste ventaja. No pensé mucho al escoger el sitio... en espacios cerrados tienes ventaja. Eres más ágil que yo.

-Tú eres fuerza bruta. Eso no hace falta que lo jures. -dijo tocándose la espalda con una sonrisa.

-Casi me logras montar, Stiles. -dijo Derek con seriedad. -No puedes dejar que el animal te controle tanto. -suspiró y siguió. -De tu lista pensé que al menos dos serían capaces de defenderse, pero Jackson sin duda no es rival. ¿Y si otra luna llena te encontraras a cualquiera de los demás? ¿Parrish? ¿Greenberg? ¿Danny?

-Con Danny, Ethan me mataría -intento bromear.

-Esto no es una broma, Stiles.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Joder, lo sé! ¿Pero qué quieres que le haga? ¡No sé controlarme!

-Tienes que encontrar tu ancla.

-Mi... ¿ancla? ¡¡Eso es de lobos, Derek!!

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que contigo no funcione? Somos distintos, vale, pero mantenemos algunas semejanzas. Podría funcionar. -dijo, haciendo que Stiles lo pensara. -Piensa... ¿qué es importante para ti?

-¿Otra lista? -rió de medio lado. -Mi jeep.

-Algo con sentido. -gruñó Derek desesperado.

-Mi jeep es importante.

-También mi Camaro y no se me ocurriría pensar en él como mi ancla. Idiota...

-Pff... pues... no sé, ¿mis amigos?

-¿Lo dudas?

-Joder, Derek... esto es difícil.

-Lo sé. Piensa.

Stiles se quedó pensando un buen rato, pensando en todas las personas que conocía, en lo que significaban para él... fue entonces cuando pensó en Scott. Sí. Scott era su mejor amigo, eran amigos desde la infancia, siempre habían estado juntos... eran hermanos. Abrió la boca para decir "Scott", pero en el trayecto de la voz hasta el exterior, el sonido tomó otra forma.

-Mi padre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan sólo una corazonada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo del día, tal y como os prometí :D  
> ¡¡Espero que os guste!!  
> ¡PASEN Y LEAN!

Pasaron un par de días en el que los entrenamientos fueron el centro de vida de la manada en general, pero ese día, cuando Stiles bajó a la cocina a desayunar, el padre le sorprendió con un magnífico plan. Así que cogió su teléfono y llamó a Scott para avisarle.

- _Stiles, lo siento, no puedo hablar. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento hoy._ -y colgó. Stiles se quedó con el ceño fruncido mirando la pantallita de su teléfono.

-¡Estúpido! -gritó al móvil.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó la voz de su padre.

-Scott es un imbécil; nunca me coge el teléfono, o si lo hace, es para decirme que "no puede hablar". ¿Que no puede hablar? Le arrancaré la dichosa lengua que seguramente tendrá en la boca de Kira. -murmuró marcando el número de Derek bajo la risa de su padre.

- _¿Qué quieres?_

-De verdad, es un placer llamar a cualquiera de la manada. Scott me cuelga y tú eres la amabilidad en persona.

- _¿Qué quieres?_ -repitió en un gruñido.

-Avisar de que no iré al entrenamiento. -dijo escuchando el silencio desde el otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Por qué?_

-Tengo planes con mi padre.

_-¿Realmente crees que vas tan sobrado para dejar de ir a los entrenamientos?_

-Te podría patear el culo si quisiera. Ya lo has comprobado. -dijo provocando al segundo lobo al mando de la manada -Además, es verano y mi padre se ha tomado el día libre para que hagamos algo juntos, así que lo siento, pero no voy.

- _Bien._

Tras la última palabra, la llamada se colgó, dejando a Stiles soltar improperios contra su preciado teléfono móvil. Su padre le secuestró y se lo llevó al día "padre-hijo" que había programado.

Se lo pasaron realmente en grande. Por la mañana desayunaron en una de las cafeterías preferidas a las que solían ir hacía años, tomaron el desayuno que entonces solían tomar y se fueron al lago de Portsmouth para pescar. ¡Cuál fue la sorpresa cuando vio a su hijo saltar al agua y salir con un pez entre sus manos! Su risa inundó todo el terreno y salieron del lago para sentarse en el césped. Stiles se quitó la ropa empapada y la puso al sol para que se secara, quedando tan sólo en calzoncillos.

-Me has sorprendido, hijo. -rió mirando el enorme pez que había capturado. -Aunque la intención de la pesca era relajarnos y pasar tiempo intentando pescar.

-Sé que he herido tu orgullo de pescador... pero quería presumir. -rió su hijo tumbándose al sol al lado de su padre, casi pegado a él. -¿Me rascas?

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta que me rasquen la cabeza. -dijo riendo.

-Si algún campista viniera y viera a un hombre mayor acariciar la cabeza de un adolescente semidesnudo, podría ponerse feo el asunto.

-Eres mi padre.

-Eso no mejora las cosas precisamente. -rió el padre, pero comenzó a acariciar el pelo mojado de su hijo, que sonrió conforme.

-Papá... -dijo incorporándose después de un rato. -Quiero decirte algo.

-Lo que sea, Stiles. -dijo el padre empezando a encender un fuego para cocinar el pescado.

-Te quiero. -dijo haciendo que su padre lo mirara desconcertado. -Y siento todas las veces que te he ocultado algo... pero siempre lo he hecho por protegerte. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí hijo... y yo también te quiero. -dijo dándole un beso en la frente. -Eres todo lo que tengo.

-Tú eres mi ancla. -dijo sonriendo bajo la atención de su padre.

-¿Tu qué?

-Mi ancla... -dijo pensando cómo explicarle a su padre. -Es como "la razón por la que aprender a controlar el animal". ¿Sabes? Cuando me enfado y me altero... tú eres mi ancla, el que me hace volver a la humanidad.

-Vaya. -exclamó sorprendido su padre. -¿No sería mejor Scott? Quiero decir... como es el alfa... y tu mejor amigo.

-Tienes razón: Scott es muy _muy_ importante para mí. Es mi mejor amigo. Pero tú eres incomparable. -dijo riendo al ver cómo su padre se sonrojaba.

-Dios santo, Stiles... ¡Qué cosas dices!

-Sí... se parece bastante a las cosas que le decía Scott a Allison. -dijo riendo, rascándose la cabeza.

Comieron entre risas el pescado que Stiles había conseguido y volvieron a Beacon Hills. Se dieron una ducha rápida y fueron a la bolera. Tras una buena paliza de Stiles a su padre, que no dejaba de quejarse y decir que "estaba haciendo trampas gatunas", pasaron por la mejor hamburguesería del pueblo y volvieron a la casa a cenar.

-Ve a la cama, papá. Yo recojo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mañana trabajas. Yo no. -dijo sonriendo. El padre le acarició el pelo, le dio un beso en la frente y obedeció a su hijo. Realmente estaba cansado.

Stiles acabó de fregar lo poco que habían ensuciado y subió las escaleras silenciosamente. Escuchó los ronquidos de su padre y sonrió mientras entraba en su propio cuarto, completamente a oscuras. Sin embargo, gracias a su nueva adquisición de vista nocturna, pudo distinguir una silueta apoyada contra su escritorio.

-Derek. -dijo encendiendo la luz más por costumbre que por necesidad. -No te escuché entrar.

-Por esas cosas debes ir a los entrenamientos. -dijo secamente. Stiles bufó y rodó los ojos, quitándose la camiseta.

-Sólo he faltado a uno. -dijo lanzando la prenda sin mirar al cesto de la ropa sucia, y acertando. -Además, podría jurar que a Scott no le ha molestado tanto.

-Scott es un blando en cuanto a ti. -gruñó mirando como el yaguareté se deshacía del mismo modo de los pantalones e iba al armario para coger unos pantalones de pijama. -Y lo sabes.

-Es bueno tener alguna ventaja. -dijo sonriendo. -¿Estás celoso?

-Para nada. -dijo sin mentir. -Pero no te pienso permitir que pierdas ni un sólo entrenamiento más. Eres ágil, pero débil.

-¿Débil? -preguntó mirándolo con las cejas alzadas. -Que no pueda romper un muro con mis puños no quiere decir que sea débil. -masculló molesto.

-Y una manada es tan fuerte como el eslabón más débil.

-Pues entonces tenemos una manada realmente fuerte. -dijo convirtiendo sin intención sus ojos castaños en unos ojos amarillos y felinos.

-¿Crees que así me impones? ¿Que me quitas la razón? Así solo haces más que dar más sentido a lo que te estoy diciendo. Si no te puedes controlar, eres débil.

-Me estás cabreando. -dijo entre dientes completamente transformados.

-¿Que te estoy cabreando? Bien. Pues peleemos. -dijo saltando por la ventana seguido de un rabioso Stiles.

Derek comenzó a correr guiando a Stiles hacia el bosque. Una vez alejados de la zona habitada, comenzó el enfrentamiento. Lobo y jaguar gruñían y se lastimaban a zarpazos y mordiscos. La pelea estaba bastante equiparada, pues aunque el lobo tenía evidentemente más fuerza, la agilidad con la que se movía Stiles era sorprendente.

De repente, un flashback de la pelea en luna llena llegó a la mente de Stiles, lo que le hizo perder momentáneamente la concentración y Derek aprovechó ese momento para rodearlo con su brazo.

-Eres débil. -dijo ejerciendo presión sobre el costillar de Stiles, que logró arañar gran parte del cuerpo del lobo que lo apretaba desde detrás. -Ahora mismo podría romperte todos los huesos del costado, Stiles...

-Me gustaría verlo. -retó el jaguar, que gruñó de dolor al mismo tiempo que escuchó unas cuantas costillas romperse por la fuerza del lobo.

-¿Quieres que siga? -jadeó en su oreja -Aunque la noche de luna llena encontré tu punto más débil de todos. ¿Lo sabes tú o te lo tengo que decir?

-Vete al infierno. -logró decir, jadeante, intentando zafarse de los brazos del lobo. Pero él no tenía tanta fuerza. Derek no soltó su agarre.

-Concéntrate. -dijo tranquilamente. -¿Cuál es tu punto más fuerte?

-Derek, no puedo respirar... -murmuró demasiado necesitado para su gusto.

-Contéstame. -gruñó bajo el lobo.

-Mi... mi oído. -gimió Stiles.

-¿Y el más débil?

-¿La... la fuerza?

Súbitamente, Derek lo soltó y lo azotó al suelo boca arriba, tumbándose sobre él con su cara demasiado cerca a la de un Stiles que comenzaba a sanar sus heridas y a recuperar la respiración.

-No.

Tras decir esto, Derek acercó los labios a uno de los oídos de Stiles y aulló alto. El volumen al que escuchó Stiles hizo que él también gritara, de dolor e intentara zafarse de la jaula de músculos que tenía sobre él. Finalmente su grito se transformó en un gruñido de dolor, incluso cuando Derek ya había cesado de hacer ningún ruido.

-Ése es tu punto más débil. -dijo levantándose del muchacho y extendiéndole una mano que el joven apartó de un manotazo.

-Eres un imbécil. -dijo ya completamente transformado en humano. Se sujetaba sus oídos, arrodillado sobre el césped y con los ojos cerrados intentando soportar el dolor y algunas lágrimas debido a este. -Un imbécil.

-Stiles, quiero que lo comprendas.

-¡No me toques! -dijo levantándose para alejarse. -No te atrevas nunca más a tocarme. -dijo antes de correr por el bosque, alejándose del lobo, que le seguía.

Corrió intentando perderse en el bosque y que ese dichoso lobo no lo encontrara jamás, pero cuando por fin pensó perderle, se sentó en una roca al lado del río. Su olfato no funcionaba como el de un lobo y ahora casi no escuchaba por culpa del estúpido lobo que le había gritado en su recién descubierto "punto débil". Por eso no se dio cuenta de que el lobo estaba a su espalda hasta que le vio reflejado en el agua.

-¡Que me dejes solo! -gritó con ojos felinos y brillantes.

-Stiles... se curará. -dijo agachándose a su lado.

-He dicho que te apartes... ¡y no me toques! -dijo al notar que el lobo le cogía de los hombros para levantarlo como si fuera un pelele, y lo abrazaba. -¡Suéltame!

-No te quiero hacer daño, Stiles... quiero que lo comprendas.

-¿Que soy un inútil? -dijo rompiendo a llorar de desesperación al ver que no podía deshacerse de ese abrazo.

-No eres un inútil. -dijo Derek tranquilamente, notando cómo el joven le clavaba las garras para deshacerse de él. -Nunca lo has sido. Pero ahora crees que eres invencible. Eres más fuerte que antes, cierto, pero aún tienes que aprender, conocer tus puntos débiles protegerlos, fomentar los fuertes... y eso se logra con entrenamiento. -dijo tranquilamente y con voz suave. -Ahora te voy a soltar. No huyas.

Derek le soltó y Stiles le miró el abdomen. Antes solía haber una camiseta cubriéndolo, pero ahora sólo quedaban algunos girones de tela y mucha sangre, carne y piel cicatrizando. Una de las manos se acercó al oído de Stiles junto al que había gruñido y acarició la oreja, haciendo que el jaguar diera un paso atrás, desconfiado.

-No huyas. -dijo el lobo. -No lo volveré a hacer. -aseguró con firmeza. Se acercó a él y volvió a acercar sus labios a la oreja herida.

Stiles tenía el pulso acelerado por recordar el dolor de antes, pero contra todo pronóstico, Derek posó los labios en su oreja con suavidad, lo que hizo que el más joven cerrara los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y maldiciéndose por ello.

-No te haré daño. -susurró bien bajito Derek, sabiendo que si hablaba un poco más alto, su oído resentido volvería a doler.

Entre abrió los labios y esta vez fue su lengua la que se paseó por la oreja del muchacho, que tembló por el tacto húmedo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido seguido de un ronroneo.

-¿Me perdonas? -preguntó entonces Derek mirándole a los ojos que lo miraron sorprendido.

Stiles lo miró durante un rato que a Derek se le hizo eterno, y no fue hasta que el jaguar comenzó a distinguir el pulso del lobo que asintió lentamente, haciendo que Derek subiera un poco las comisuras de la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa tímida, pero agradecida al mismo tiempo.

-Te prometo que lo único que intento es hacerte fuerte; hacerte capaz de derrotar a cualquiera que intente hacerte daño.

-Te creo... pero no vuelvas a hacer eso. -dijo con ojos de cachorrillo maltratado.

-No lo volveré a hacer. -dijo Derek terminando la sonrisa que había empezado antes. -Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa. -rompió el abrazo pero caminó con uno de sus musculados brazos sobre los hombros de Stiles, que parecía más tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos treparon sin problemas hasta la ventana del más joven, aunque uno con más agilidad que otro. Una vez dentro, Stiles se iba a meter en la cama hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba embarrado y lleno de manchas de sangre secas... algunas de él y otras del lobo.

-Me voy a casa. -dijo Derek sacándole de su ensoñamiento.

-Espera. -dijo yendo hacia el armario y lanzándole una camiseta que aún tenía la etiqueta puesta. El lobo cogió la prenda sin esfuerzo y la miró con una ceja alzada. -¿No querrás ir hasta tu casa con eso. -dijo señalando los jirones que habían sido su camiseta.

-Gracias. -dijo terminando de quitarse los restos de tela y tirándolos a la papelera que estaba en el cuarto. Arrancó la etiqueta con los dientes y se la puso. Después se dio la vuelta para salir por la ventana, pero una mano en su hombro hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Derek? -el lobo se limitó a mirarle, asintiendo levemente. -¿Por qué te quisiste quedar la lista?

El lobo rodó los ojos y suspiró antes de volver a mirarle y contestar con voz un tanto molesta.

-¿Qué más da, Stiles?

-Quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué crees que es?

-No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto.

-Sí lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé. Si no, no preguntaría.

-¿A quién le importa?

-A mí. Y no esquives la pregunta, por favor. Contesta. Me lo debes.

-¿Me vas a hacer chantaje? Creí que me habías perdonado. -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno... te he perdonado, pero sólo intento aprovecharme un poco de tu culpabilidad. Dolió mucho, ¿sabes?

-Te odio. -dijo Derek, aunque esbozando una sonrisa. A pesar de ser más fuerte y ágil que el "antiguo" Stiles, seguía siendo el mismo.

-No me odias.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Tu pulso.

-¿Ya escuchas bien?

-Desde hace un rato. -sonrió el muchacho.

Los dos se quedaron mirando. Derek dio un paso hacia él y le rodeó con un brazo, pero Stiles completó el agarre, enterrando la nariz en el cuello del lobo.

-Respóndeme... por favor. -dijo bajito sabiendo que Derek le escucharía sin problemas. El lobo volvió a suspirar e intentó apartar al muchacho, que se agarró con fuerza a su espalda. Derek bufó y miró al techo desesperado.

-Fue tan sólo una corazonada, ¿vale? -el pulso no se inmutó y el joven se separó para mirarle, extrañado.

-¿Una corazonada?

-Sí... y un reto.

-No te entiendo. -dijo con gesto realmente confuso.

-Bueno... pues es eso. ¿Me dejas marchar ya?

-Explícamelo.

-¡Stiles!

-¡Me conoces! Sabes que no me gusta no entender algo. Si no me lo explicas y si no lo logro entender, no podré dejar de darle vueltas y no podré dormir, ¿vale? ¿Quieres sentirte mal porque mañana en el entrenamiento esté adormilado y me hieran?

-Deja de usar eso... -dijo con un leve gruñido. Suspiró de nuevo y tras zafarse de los brazos del muchacho fue al escritorio y cogió una hoja y un bolígrafo. -Ven. -dijo señalándole para que se acercara. Stiles lo hizo, confuso. -Escribe la lista del otro día.

Un aún confundido Stiles se agachó y escribió los nombres de los hombres por los que se sentía atraído y que podría llegar a intentar montar durante una luna llena. Después Derek le echó un vistazo, puso la fecha y dobló la lista antes de guardársela en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

-Por ahora no te lo puedo explicar. -dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana. -Pero lo entenderás dentro de unas semanas.

-¡Derek! -le llamó el muchacho, pero el moreno ya había saltado por la ventana.

Stiles suspiró irritado y más confuso que nunca. Se fue a la ducha y tras ponerse un pantalón de pijama se metió en la cama. La pelea lo había dejado exhausto y no tardó en dormirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentad con vuestras teorías, cuanto más alocadas, mejor... me encanta leer vuestros comentarios ^^
> 
> ¡¡Hasta la próxima!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comienza a acostumbrarse a sus poderes por completo, llegando a superar a los lobos en un cuerpo a cuerpo... pero su avance sigue aún estando a medio camino, le queda muchos puntos que pulir.  
> Sin embargo, la relación con su padre va cada vez mucho mejor, uniéndolos como nunca en mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Preparados para un capítulo con mucha ternura y también muchísimo humor? Espero que sí :)  
> Como siempre, ¡PASEN Y LEAN!

Pasaron varias semanas, quedaba ya muy poco para la luna llena y Stiles escribía la misma lista todas las noches bajo la atenta mirada de Derek. Lista a la que ponía fecha y se guardaba bajo la atenta mirada de Stiles, que seguía sin entender nada.

Por otro lado, Scott se veía gratamente sorprendido por la nueva motivación de Stiles de entrenar y mejorar. Tanto era así que había logrado llegar a mantener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Ethan sin casi necesitar trepar a cualquier árbol para huir de él. Y si Scott estaba orgulloso de su nuevo miembro de la manada, el pecho de Derek se llenaba de orgullo cada vez que veía cómo Stiles golpeaba el suelo con la espalda de Ethan.

Esa mañana volvían a estar en el mismo claro del bosque de siempre y Scott se dispuso a hacer parejas de entrenamientos. Stiles se quitó la camiseta y antes de que su alfa llegara a emparejarle con Ethan, ya estaba lanzándose sobre el beta completamente transformado pero con aire juguetón. El lobo dio un salto hacia atrás y miró al alfa.

-Scott... ¿cambiamos de pareja? -preguntó bajo la atenta mirada burlona de Stiles. Scott no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas y asintió.

-Stiles, hoy vas con Derek. ¡Vamos Ethan, atácame!

Derek apareció justo en ese momento, quitándose la camiseta y posándola en una rama de un árbol. Stiles lo miró torciendo la cabeza, pensando que Derek sería un hueso mucho más duro de roer que Ethan.

-¿No atacas? -preguntó el beta con una risa juguetona. Stiles sonrió y se volvió a transformar, lanzándose ágilmente contra el lobo, que le detuvo con una mano casi sin esfuerzo y lo lanzó contra un árbol en el que el jaguar se enganchó sin problemas.

Comenzaron a pelear entre ellos dos sin darse cuenta de que el resto de manada había llegado y que su alfa Scott y Ethan los miraban boquiabiertos. Lydia soltaba algún que otro gritito de miedo cada vez que veía alguna garra acercarse a zona peligrosa (espalda, cuello, cabeza...). Y fue entonces, cuando una de las zarpas de Stiles arañó la cara de Derek lanzándolo hacia atrás, cuando Lydia gritó con toda su fuerza de Banshee.

Lo que pasó después, desconcertó a todos los allí presentes. Stiles comenzó a gruñir, cayendo de espaldas sobre la hierba con un alarido de profundo dolor. Derek se levantó rápidamente y a pesar del dolor que él mismo tenía por la voz de Lydia, corrió hacia Stiles y se tiró sobre él, tapando sus oídos con las manos, dejando sus propios tímpanos sin protección.

Lydia cerró sus labios atónita. Scott la miró molesto, pues estaba justo a su lado y había pensado que le estallaría la cabeza, y miró a su mejor amigo y la extraña reacción de Derek. Stiles estaba inconsciente en el suelo, por lo que sin dudar, todos se acercaron corriendo. El beta, segundo al mando de la manada, cogió a Stiles con delicadeza y tras una mirada asesina a Lydia, lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo a las ruinas de la mansión.

Scott vio cómo salían gotas de sangre de los oídos de su amigo y siguió a Derek preguntándole por lo que había pasado. Una vez estuvieron todos, un gran alboroto invadió la sala.

-Scott, diles que cierren el pico. Necesita silencio. -dijo Derek entre dientes.

El alfa lo miró y miró al resto de la manada, que ya estaban en silencio por lo que había dicho el beta, que ahora iba hasta un armario a por una caja que solían utilizar de botiquín. Hizo unas pelotitas con algodón y se lo puso al aún inconsciente Stiles en las orejas.

-¿Por qué has gritado? -susurró a Lydia, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Pensé que... que... Parecía que os intentabais matar y yo...

-Sólo estábamos entrenando. -gruñó Derek.

-¡Lo siento! -gimoteó ella en voz baja. Scott la rodeó con el brazo y la defendió con suavidad.

-Derek, nunca te había visto pelear así contra nadie. Realmente parecía que os intentarais matar el uno al otro. Pero... ¿qué le pasó?

-Su oído es más delicado que el nuestro... además, aún no sabe bajar su "frecuencia". A nosotros nos duele la cabeza como si nos fuera a estallar... a él le estalla. Toda la desventaja que tiene por el olfato la tiene concentrada en oído y vista... y cuando es de día y hay luz suficiente, la energía que no usan sus ojos se centran en el oído... ruidos así de fuertes podrían matarlo.

-Eres un exagerado... -murmuró una voz desde el sofá. Stiles se incorporó, quitándose uno de los tapones improvisados con algodón.

-¡Lo siento! -gritó Lydia lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. -¡Es que me asusté!

-Vale, vale, tranquila... pero deja de gritar.

-Lo siento. -susurró ella entonces.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, Lydia... pero tu voz será el centro de todas mis pesadillas. -Lydia sonrió con pena y culpa, pero Stiles le sonrió. -Era una broma. Bueno... en parte. -dijo pensativo. -Dejémoslo en que nunca diré que tienes una "encantadora" voz...

-Qué susto me has dado. -susurró el alfa acercándose a él.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. -dijo molesto por tener toda la atención sobre él. -¿Gané? -dijo mirando a Derek, que negó con la cabeza.

-Tuve el apoyo de una banshee. -dijo divertido el beta.

-Eso no entra en las normas. Quiero la revancha. -dijo levantándose. Ethan se le acercó y todos se sorprendieron al ver cómo le empujaba con un solo dedo y Stiles caía de bruces sobre el suelo.

-El equilibrio está en el tímpano, ¿lo sabías? -rió el beta. -Ahora me gustaría verte trepar un árbol.

 

***

Esa misma noche, cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, Derek hizo su aparición por su ventana. Se acercó al escritorio, tomó papel y boli y se lo acercó a Stiles que escribió la lista, como todas las noches anteriores. Al entregársela, dijo:

-Realmente sigo sin entender por qué me sigues diciendo que lo haga. -el lobo se encogió de hombros y volvió a salir del cuarto por la ventana. -Adiós y eso. Buenas noches a ti también. -dijo tumbándose sobre la cama y quedando inmediatamente dormido.

 

***

El padre de Stiles entró en su cuarto dispuesto a despertarlo, pero al verle dormir tan tranquilamente, decidió dejarle dormir un poco más. Bajó a la cocina y preparó café. Cuando hubo llenado dos tazas del negro néctar, subió de nuevo y puso una taza sobre la mesita de su hijo, haciendo un casi inaudible "clack".

El corazón del padre dio un salto que bien podría haber desembocado en infarto cuando su hijo pegó un bote en la cama y quedó enganchado al techo con sus garras.

-¿Papá? -preguntó dejándose caer de pie sobre la cama. Su padre estaba pálido, cogiéndose el pecho y casi sin respiración. -¿Estás bien?

El padre logró volver a respirar y le miró incrédulo a él y al techo continuamente. Stiles se comenzaba a preocupar cuando de repente una carcajada brotó del pecho de su padre, haciéndole incluso caer al suelo, aún agarrándose el pecho con una mano y con la otra quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Pa...? ¿Papá? -dijo riendo confuso.

-Casi me matas de un infarto.

-¡Eres tú el que me despierta con sustos! -se defendió entre risas el hijo.

-¡Tan sólo te puse el café en la mesita! -rió el padre. -¿Qué harás cuando te suene el despertador para ir al instituto?

Los dos Stilinski se reían: el padre recordando el salto que había dado su hijo por un ruidito de nada y el hijo recordando a su padre caerse de culo de la risa. Bajaron al salón a ver las carreras de NashCar mientras se tomaban el café. El padre aún se reía de vez en cuando, haciendo que Stiles siguiera su risa.

-¡Qué buen humor hay en esta casa por las mañanas! -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Stiles ya había escuchado acercarse a su mejor amigo, pero el padre se volvió a llevar la mano al pecho.

-¡Un día me vais a matar de un infarto! -protestó él aún riendo. -Aunque lo tuyo fue peor... -dijo el sheriff señalando a su hijo. Scott les miraba confuso, pero el John Stilinski le contó la historia y el alfa no pudo más que unirse a las risas.

-Hubiera pagado por verlo. -rió él.

-Bueno muchachos... yo me voy a trabajar ya. ¿Hoy entrenaréis? -dijo el padre poniéndose la placa y la pistola.

-Sí. -contestó su hijo.

-No. -dijo el alfa.

-Veo muy buena comunicación entre los miembros de la manada. -bromeó el padre antes de salir de la casa.

Stiles miró confuso a Scott, que se rió imaginando la escena que había descrito el padre de su mejor amigo.

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué hoy no entrenamos? -preguntó confuso aunque aún sonriendo Stiles.

-Porque me vas a ayudar a buscar un regalo para Kira. Hoy es nuestro mes-versario.

-¿Eso existe?

-Para ella sí. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -El otro día la escuché hablar con Lydia acerca de eso, y no quiero que ella me regale algo y yo no tener nada para ella.

-Así que espías a tu novia.

-No la espío. -se defendió él. -Pero se aleja demasiado poco para hablar cosas de esas. Intento no escuchar la mayoría del tiempo, pero escuché mi nombre y... bueno... necesitaba escuchar. Pero no sé lo que me va a regalar. -dijo como si eso último arreglara el hecho de que en efecto, espiaba las conversaciones de su novia. -Además, llevamos muuuuucho tiempo sin pasar juntos una tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por votación popular, el propósito de la lista es que Derek compruebe que va subiendo en puestos... pero recordad: la lista no tenía por qué ir en orden. ¿O sí? ¿O acaso todo esto no tiene nada que ver con esa teoría? ¿Os estoy intentando confundir? *risa malvada*  
> ¡Mañana más y espero que mejor!  
> Dulces sueños, personitas achuchables ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El secreto de la lista se desvela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Estoy en plenos exámenes de fin de carrera y estoy un tanto presionada... quién sabe, tal vez en un par de semanas sea una Licenciada (cruzad los dedos por mi) y por eso me es tan complicado subir capítulos todos los días como siempre he hecho.
> 
> Por otro lado, espero que os guste este capítulo en el que por fin se desvela toooooda la verdad de la lista.  
> Así que no os entretendré más y... ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

Después de haberse pateado todo el centro comercial y haberle comprado un collar que sin duda a Kira le encantaría, fueron juntos a tomar una cerveza. Hablaron de todo tipo de cosas: de Lacrosse, de las asignaturas de su último curso, de lo que harían el año siguiente... Cuando se acabaron los temas de conversación, Stiles se dio cuenta de que no había hablado acerca de algo realmente importante con su mejor amigo.

-Scott... necesito contarte algo. Pero es gordo, ¿vale? -su mejor amigo se puso serio y asintió. Si Stiles se ponía así de serio era porque lo que le diría sería, sin duda, algo importante. -¿Te acuerdas de la última luna llena?

-¿Te refieres a tu única luna llena?

-Sí. -el moreno asintió. -Bien, pues... después de mucho investigar descubrí algo que te oculté y, bueno, a tu parte alfa dudo que le guste que le haya ocultado algo, pero quiero que sepas de antemano que si lo hice fue porque me hubiese muerto de la vergüenza.

-Suéltalo. -dijo sonriendo.

-Pero si te lo digo, prométeme que no te volverás loco ni me matarás como venganza en un entrenamiento.

-Stiles, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Vale. Pero no lo has prometido. -dijo haciendo que su amigo riera.

-Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo. Pues... ¿te acuerdas de que Derek insistió en que sólo él debería pasar conmigo la luna llena porque podría ser peligroso tenerme con todos vosotros? -su alfa asintió. -Pues era completamente cierto. A ver... me explico... vosotros os descontroláis y quereis matar gente; los jaguares quieren follarse a esa gente.

-¿A los que matamos? -preguntó Scott poniendo una mueca desagradable.

-No, idiota. A la gente en general.

-Eso no me aclara nada. ¿Entonces follaste con alguien?

-El caso es que... bueno... no. Pero lo intenté. -Scott abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Y Derek lo permitió?

-Fue a él a quien intente montar. -dijo sonrojándose, viendo cómo su amigo aún abría más los ojos. -El caso es que... me he estado dando cuenta de que... y aquí viene la razón por la que no te lo he contado antes... es que creo que no soy tan heterosexual como creía.

-¡¿Eres gay?! -exclamó el lobo.

-¡No! -dijo él acercándose a su alfa. -No del todo al menos... me gustan las chicas y... algunos chicos. Pero con los chicos soy mucho más selectivo.

-¿Y Derek te gusta?

-¿Tienes ojos? Es evidente que es atractivo.

-Pero te gusta sólo físicamente...

-Antes sí.

-¿¡Cómo!? -preguntó incrédulo Scott.

-Que... bueno, el caso es que me ha ayudado mucho, y hace cosas muy raras, como siempre, pero últimamente le he cogido cariño.

-Tío, llevas un tiempo sin despegarte de su culo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Sí que lo es! Y además, él también te sigue allá donde vayas... y te protege más que nunca... como cuando Lydia gritó. -dijo pensativo.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó confuso.

-Estabas inconsciente ya, y él se lanzó sobre ti para taparte los oídos, dejando los suyos propios al descubierto.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. En el momento me pareció extraño, pero...

Stiles miró embobado su vaso vacío. Un millón de emociones se peleaban en su interior y un montón de ideas absurdas peleaban en su cabeza. No fue hasta que Scott chascó los dedos al lado de su oído que volvió a la realidad, mirando a su amigo molesto.

-Odio esos ruidos.

-A ti Derek te gusta de verdad.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! -protestó el castaño.

-Sí, tío... no te acabas de ver la cara de niño enamorado y tonto que has puesto. -dijo Scott sonriente.

-Pff... deja de decir tonterías.

-Stiles... ¿sabes que puedo escuchar que mientes?

-El caso es que aunque me gustara de verdad, el no siente lo mismo, ¿vale? Así que no hay caso.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? La luna llena está cerca. ¿La pasarás de nuevo con él?

-No. Quiero pasarla sólo, tranquilamente y sin peleas.

-La podemos pasar juntos.

-Claro, qué mejor idea que pasar la noche con un alfa al que intentar montar. -dijo irónicamente.

-¿Te atraigo?

-¡Tío!

-Pues si es que no, no veo el problema.

-No me quiero arriesgar, no se... no es como que tú quisieras matarme cuando lo intentabas hacer cuando perdías el control, ¿no?

-Eso es cierto.

-Pues no hay más discusión... me chutaré algún calmante y me ataré bien atado a algo sólido y pasaré la noche en paz.

-¿Crees que Derek lo permitirá? -preguntó escéptico el alfa y Stiles se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Podrías cubrirme las espaldas. En serio... no creo que sobreviviera a otra noche intentando montarle. -Scott se rió a carcajadas ante el claro gesto de "me mataría" que tenía su mejor amigo.

-No me pienso meter.

-¡Scott! Eres mi mejor amigo...

-Tómatelo como un castigo por no haberme contado esto hasta ahora. Si lo logras convencer tú solito, bien. Sino... yo no me meteré.

-Traidor... -dijo levantándose de la mesa. -¿A qué hora habías quedado con Kira?

-En un rato. Vamos.

Scott se fue en su moto a buscar a Kira y Stiles decidió ir a su casa. Le apetecía tumbarse en su tejado a ver cómo caía la noche. Llegó y su padre no estaba, así que subió y tras darse una ducha, se puso unos pantalones y subió al tejado sin dificultad. Pasó un buen rato relajado mirando cómo se iba oscureciendo la tarde hasta caer la noche. Aunque estaba sin camiseta, la noche era cálida, por lo que no se molestó en ir hasta su cuarto para vestirse. Escuchó unos pasos que reconoció al instante.

-Estoy arriba, Derek.

Poco después, la figura del lobo estaba a su lado, de pie, mirándole con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Stiles lo miró relajado, palmeando a su lado para que se sentara, a lo que Derek negó con la cabeza.

-No me gustan las alturas. -dijo simplemente, bajando de nuevo hasta entrar en el cuarto del muchacho. Stiles bufó y le siguió, encontrándoselo delante de su escritorio con el papel y el boli ya preparados.

-Empiezo a pensar que esto es una tradición estúpida. -dijo garabateando ágilmente sobre el papel y tendiéndoselo más rápido de lo normal. Derek leyó y asintió tranquilo.

-¿Esto es todo? -preguntó señalando la lista, a lo que Stiles se encogió de brazos antes de tumbarse sobre la cama. Derek se acercó y se sentó en su cama, sacando unas hojas de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, las extendió y las colocó. La curiosidad de Stiles hizo que se incorporara y mirara.

-¿Son esas las listas?

-Esas las más viejas, estas las más nuevas. -dijo señalando las fechas.

-Ah. -echó un vistazo y volvió a mirar a Derek. -No entiendo.

-Fíjate. -dijo rodando los ojos.

Stiles las escudriñó, pero negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Derek levantó la mano y le dio un capón. El joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él señaló de nuevo las listas con la mirada.

-A ver... -dijo cogiendo las más viejas. -Aquí solo hay nombres, que fue lo que me pediste que escribiera... Y en esas también. -dijo como conclusión, aunque entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Cogió la más nueva y la más vieja y las miró aleatoriamente.

La primera lista era mucho más larga que la última. Miró a Derek boquiabierto y volvió a mirar las listas: Jackson, Parrish, Danny, Rodríguez, O'cconor y McKent habían desaparecido. Ahora tan sólo quedaban dos nombres en la lista: Derek y Greenberg.

-Ha disminuido... mucho. -dijo sonriente.

-¿Sólo te das cuenta de eso? -preguntó Derek con una ceja alzada.

-¿Hmm? -murmuró Stiles volviendo a mirar. Su boca se abrió y miró a Derek, que se mantenía serio e inalterable.

-Greenberg estaba el primero. Ahora Greenberg está el último. -dijo sonando tranquilo. O eso intentaba, pues Stiles escuchó un temblor nervioso en la voz del ex-alfa.

-...y ahora tú eres el primero.

Derek lo miró impasible directamente a los ojos. Stiles lo miraba con los ojos aún como platos: era sorprendente que él mismo no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ahora mismo Derek significaba para él. Una cosa es admitir a tu mejor amigo que Derek Hale es atractivo y que le gusta en cierto modo... de un modo físico. Otra cosa muy distinta es darte cuenta de que Derek Hale es en realidad quien **_más_** te gusta en ese preciso instante.

-Me gustas -dijo dudoso y sin pensar. Derek soltó aire fuertemente por la nariz y Stiles lo miró atónito. -¿Por qué te ríes?

-¿Y tú eres el inteligente del grupo?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Tío, déjame asimilarlo... -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. -¡Me gustas! ¿Por qué? -preguntó incrédulo mirando al lobo, que se encogió de hombros. -O sea, vale... estás tremendo, sólo hay que verte, pero... -el joven hizo una pausa en la que se limitó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, hasta que por fin reaccionó. -¡Es tu culpa! -gritó de golpe, haciendo que Derek alzara las cejas.

-¿Mi culpa? -dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

-¡Sí! Desde que me convertí me tratas demasiado bien... ¡Espera! -dijo pensando en los últimos meses -¡NO! Desde el _nogitsune_ me tratas bien. ¿Por qué? O sea... cuando aparecieron los _oni_ , cuando reapareciste, cambiaste conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque sentías lástima por mi? ¿Poque no querías que me sintiera mal? ¿Por qué? ¡Derek, contéstame!

Derek se quedó en silencio, se levantó y se paseó por la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos de la habitación. Se acercó al escritorio, cogió un papel y el boli que había usado antes Stiles y garabateó algo. Lo dobló y se lo lanzó. Stiles lo cogió al vuelo y lo leyó con el ceño fruncido.

" _Stiles Stilinski_ ".

Cuando el muchacho levantó la mirada, Derek ya no estaba allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este se suponía que iba a ser el final del fic, pero... como ya todos habíais intuido al conocerme de otros fics... suelo aumentar el número de capítulos tarde o temprano así que...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la tardanza... pero he logrado hacerme con un poquito de tiempo para poder subir este capitulito que espero que os guste :)  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!
> 
> ¿Que por qué estoy subiendo tan pocos caps últimamente? ¡¡Entre los exámenes y las fiestas de mi universidad, me estoy volviendo loquita!! Así que de veras que lo siento muchísimo... espero poder volver a mi aburrida monotonía... y así poder ponerme también al día en los fics que leo... ¡¡porque no tengo tiempo para nada!! Y lo peor es que esto no mejorará pronto... entre la graduación, la mudanza, y el buscar trabajo en UK... creo que estaré como loca un buen tiempo... pero espero que pueda seguir dandoos la lata.

Stiles no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Hubiese ido detrás del lobo, pero algo en su interior le tenía completamente paralizado, permitiéndole tan sólo sostener la hoja en la que Derek había garabateado su nombre antes de huir por la ventana.

Porque sí, Derek había huido y eso le cabreaba. ¿Por qué demonios el lobo era tan escrupulosamente cuidadoso con sus pensamientos? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta de marcharse dejándolo confundido en su cuarto? ¡Gracias a él no iba a dormir en toda la noche!

Y, en efecto, no pudo conciliar el sueño ni un sólo minuto. Incluso bajó al salón cuando escuchó a su padre entrar en la casa después de su turno de trabajo y juntos vieron un programa de construcción de camiones.

En el rato que pasó con su padre, Stiles pensó en contarle lo que le pasaba por la mente, pues su relación se había hecho mucho más cercana desde que le había contado la verdad acerca de lo que hacía cuando desaparecía con Scott y los demás. Desde que se había convertido en una especie de criatura sobrenatural, su relación se había hecho aún más cercana... y la guinda del pastel era que, como Stiles le había contado, el sheriff era el ancla que lo mantenía bajo control (la mayoría de las veces, las lunas llenas aún estaban en proceso de ser llevaderas).

Así que cuando Stiles se levantó por fin de la cama, resignado por ser incapaz de dormir o al menos descansar, su humor dejaba mucho que desear. Todo el mundo pensaría que lo normal sería estar eufórico porque el hombre que le gustaba (Stiles no iba a admitir algo más que "gustar") le correspondía, pero se sentía engañado durante todo el tiempo. Porque Derek lo había sabido todo el tiempo, incluso cuando el propio Stiles no estaba seguro de que le gustara en realidad, cuando era tan sólo uno de los nombres de una extensa lista, que él sentía algo por el lobo. Pero ¿desde cuándo sentía Derek atracción por él? ¿Desde que era un escuchimizado y endeble humano incapaz de defenderse de una gran multitud de problemas?

¿Desde cuándo?

Esa era la pregunta que había estado retumbando en la cabeza de Stiles, buscando algún momento en el que hubiera sentido algo más que aversión en la mirada verde del moreno. Vale, sí... su relación había sido mucho más amena desde hacía tiempo y mucho más amable desde poco más de un mes, pero aún así, siempre había sentido... desprecio. Aunque fuera poco, pero desprecio. Sobre todo al principio. ¡Dios! ¡Derek siempre había sido un imbécil!

-Hijo -dijo la voz del sheriff sacándole de su ensimismamiento. -¿Estás bien?

Fue entonces cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que en medio de sus ensoñaciones había comenzado la rutina de todos los días y ahora estaba ya en la cocina, parado delante del fregadero, con las manos anudadas en puños y pequeñas gotitas cayendo de ellos por los cortes que se había auto-infligido con sus garras. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Sí... es solo que... -comenzó el muchacho. Miró a su padre y fingió una sonrisa. -No he dormido bien.

-De acuerdo. -sonrió también su padre algo más relajado. -Entonces supongo que no querrás café.

-Tomaré leche. -afirmó su hijo yendo a la nevera para ayudar a su padre a preparar el desayuno.

En medio del desayuno, hubo todo tipo de conversaciones carentes de sentido para Stiles, que aunque había logrado apartar sus pensamientos acerca del lobo de su mente, aún estaba inquieto. Sin embargo, como siempre, la presencia de su padre, de su ancla, lo calmaba sorprendentemente bien.

Terminaron el desayuno y mientras su padre recogía los platos, subió a ponerse algo de ropa para ir a correr y jugar con algún ciervo en el bosque. Podría resultar cómico, pero Stiles había descubierto lo divertido y relajante que le resultaba correr con animales salvajes, acecharlos hasta atraparlos y una vez conseguirlo, dejarles vivir tranquilamente. No los mataba, no los hería... tan sólo ponía a prueba su velocidad y sus sentidos. Correr entre árboles sin ningún motivo no le resultaba un reto, por lo que solía preferir correr con los demás miembros de la manada, con algún ciervo o incluso intentar atrapar en sus manos alguna ardilla.

-Te dejas el teléfono. -advirtió su padre lanzándole el aparatito que sin problema alguno cogió al vuelo.

-Gracias.

Stiles salió por la puerta trasera para correr hacia el borde del bosque a una velocidad "normal" o "humana" por si algún vecino lo veía. Cabía destacar que su velocidad era demasiado para un chico de su edad, incluso para Ussain Bolt, por lo que tenía que controlarse cuando aún estaba en algún sitio en el que pudiera estar siendo observado. Cuando corría, incluso a los lobos les resultaba demasiado complicado seguirle el ritmo.

Una vez dentro del bosque, aspiró el aire y tras encontrar la esencia de un grupo de ciervos, corrió entre carcajadas, embargado por la adrenalina y su espíritu salvaje. Poco tardó en tener en su visión al grupo de animales. Los acechó trepando por los árboles y saltó justo a su lado, provocando una estampida de ciervos corriendo en todas las direcciones. Volvió a reír y antes de localizar un ciervo macho que parecía lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido como para suponerle un reto, notó que había un ciervo que no se había movido del sitio, sino que seguía tumbado en el césped.

-¿No me tienes miedo, chiquitín? -comentó sorprendido el muchacho acercándose al ciervo.

Pero el joven cervatillo estaba aterrorizado. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Sin embargo... ¿Por qué no se movía? Con un rápido vistazo vio el problema: una de las patas del ciervo estaba en una posición extraña.

-¡Oh, Dios! -murmuró ya completamente humano. Se agachó frente al ciervo y le acarició en el cuello con intención de calmarle. -Te llevaré con alguien que te podrá curar, tranquilo. -dijo con una sonrisa al ver que el cervatillo parecía entenderle. -Si estuviera aquí Scott te quitaría el dolor.

Stiles se miró las manos. ¿Acaso él no podría hacerlo? Nunca lo había intentado, pero... ¿Y si era capaz él también de calmar el dolor del animal? Respiró hondo y posó de nuevo su mano sobre el ciervo herido. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Muchas cosas las aprendía de los lobos, pero aun así, eran diferentes y no podían enseñarle todo. Era el primero de la nueva era de Yaguaretés, no tenía a nadie que le enseñara correctamente; averiguaba cosas con ayuda de los lobos, otras de Deaton y otras en internet, pero era **evidente** que no lo sabía todo, que había cosas que tendría que averiguar él mismo.

Frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse y respiró hondo de nuevo. No notaba nada, el ciervo no cambiaba su expresión dolorida en los ojos... y de repente lo notó. Notó como una oleada de dolor le invadía el cuerpo. Miró su propio brazo y vio cómo pequeñas líneas comenzaban en las yemas de sus dedos hasta su brazo, donde se escondían bajo la capa de tela de su camiseta.

Con una sonrisa miró a los oscuros ojos del ciervo, que brillaban más intensamente que antes. Apartó la mano poco después y sin dudarlo, cogió el cervatillo en sus hombros y caminó hasta la clínica de Deaton para que lo atendiera. Podría haber corrido, pero pensó que el trote de su avance podría hacerle sentir más dolor al ciervo.

-¡¡Deaton!! -llamó al llegar a la clínica. El veterinario acudió a su llamada y miró el ciervo, luego a él.

-¿Lo has hecho? -preguntó sonriendo.

-¡No! Lo encontré así, yo no les ataco... -comenzó Stiles algo ofendido.

-Me refiero a que si has absorbido su sufrimiento. -explicó el doctor.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! -sonrió ampliamente el muchacho y el veterinario asintió sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Déjalo sobre la mesa. Vamos a ver qué le pasa a este pequeño.

Tras vendarle la pata herida al animal mientras Stiles absorbía poco a poco su dolor, el veterinario lo llevó a una sala especial para animales salvajes para que vinieran los de la protectora para cuidarlo hasta que estuviera sano y llevarlo de nuevo al bosque.

-Nos vemos pronto. -le dijo el muchacho al ciervo, que lo miraba intensamente. -Algún día te intentaré cazar. -terminó riendo.

-Pronto estará sano. -asintió el veterinario. -¿Y cómo llevas los cambios, Stiles?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Stiles confundido. -¡Ah! Ya... bien, creo que bien. Los entrenamientos me sirven de mucho. Y mi padre es mi ancla así que... todo bien.

-Debes tener cuidado. No deberías decir quién es tu ancla, un enemigo podría utilizarlo en tu contra. -advirtió el veterinario.

-No te considero un enemigo. -sonrió Stiles.

-Pero ten cuidado. -terminó Deaton con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Lo tendré.

Justo en ese momento entró una señora con una gata vieja y gorda en un transportín rosa fucsia. Stiles miró al animal, que le respondió con un ronroneo. La señora lo miró sorprendida y sonrió.

-Vaya, le has caído bien, muchacho.

-A Stiles se le dan muy bien los animales. -confirmó el veterinario.

-Ya veo ya... oye, muchacho... ¿no te importaría cuidar de Nana durante el fin de semana? No quiero dejarla sola y tengo que ir a una boda en Wisconsin... Y ya veo que eres de confianza de Alan...

-¿Yo? -preguntó sorprendido el muchacho señalándose a sí mismo. -¡Sí! ¿Estará bien, Doc? -preguntó mirando al veterinario, que asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, muchacho!

Stiles se despidió de la mujer después de intercambiar el número del teléfono y salió en dirección al bosque. Ya no le apetecía correr, pero el bosque le gustaba. Estar tumbado sobre una rama alta de cualquier árbol estaba en segundo puesto. El primero era estar con Derek.

El jaguar paró de golpe, como si le hubieran abofeteado. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pensar? ¿Estar con Derek era lo que más le gustaba? ¿¡COMO!?

-¡Mierda! -se maldijo a sí mismo. -Justo cuando había logrado olvidarme... -el muchacho rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó el papel que traía su nombre escrito por Derek la noche anterior. -Que se joda, tendrá que hablar.

Stiles giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa del lobo. Le contaría qué demonios le pasaba, se lo tendría que contar todo. De esa no se escaparía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que os haya animado a dejar un comentario con vuestras críticas. ¿Qué es lo que os gustaría que pasara a partir de ahora? ¿Qué es lo que más os ha gustado de este cap o de el fic en general?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pido mil y una disculpas! He estado completamente absorvida por los exámenes, preparativos de fin de curso, graduación de la universidad, entrevistas de trabajo, papeleos varios, visitas familiares... y los pocos ratos que pasaba en el ordenador era para quedarme embobada mirando la pantalla y sequísima de ideas...  
> ¡Pero al fin creo que lograré volver! Y espero que con tan buenas ideas como antes... tengo que retomar el hilo del fic y sobre todo ponerme al día con otros tantos que leo... ¡Qué duro es esto de tener vida! :P  
> Pues... una vez más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

Stiles comprobó que el coche del lobo estaba en su plaza de aparcamiento y olfateó el ambiente, agudizando el oído para averiguar qué era lo que hacía Derek y en qué parte del loft se encontraba.

-Te tengo... -murmuró antes de entrar en el edificio tan sigilosamente como le fue posible.

Se quedó parado ante la puerta enorme de metal que daba acceso al loft de Derek. Respiró hondo. Por los ruidos de la casa, Derek estaba solo y en el salón. Tomó la puerta con su mano y la corrió con estruendo, alertando al lobo de su presencia.

-Tú. -gruñó Stiles. De repente, su enfado se volvió presente de nuevo. -Creo que me tienes que explicar algunas cosillas.

Derek se giró para mirarle y gruñó enseñando sus colmillos transformados. Stiles sabía que esa intrusión no-amistosa iba a sacar a relucir los impulsos lobunos de territorialidad, por lo que ni se inmutó. Derek retrajo sus garras y sus colmillos, calmándose al ver que se trataba de Stiles.

-Eso, cálmate, perro. El único que tiene derecho a estar cabreado aquí soy yo. -dijo entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta de nuevo con aún más estruendo. Caminó hasta el centro de la sala y tras lanzarle el papel que aún tenía en sus manos, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y qué tengo que explicar? -preguntó el lobo conteniéndose, mirando el papel sobre el suelo.

-¿Por qué gira la Tierra alrededor del sol? -preguntó con ironía el muchacho haciendo que Derek chasqueara la lengua.

-Segun Newton, por la gravedad. -contestó el lobo sonriendo al ver el gesto aún más molesto del muchacho.

-No jodas, Derek. -su expresión fue hostil, pero en su interior había soltado una risita que negaría si alguien le preguntara.

-No jodo. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y yendo a la cocina. -Sólo te he contestado.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí y sabes lo que quiero que me expliques. -comentó siguiendo al lobo.

-¿Cómo absorber el dolor de los demás? -se aventuró Derek con ironía. Él sabía perfectamente a lo que había ido Stiles. De hecho, le había estado esperando, sabía que tarde o temprano iría... aunque le había esperado antes.

-Eso ya lo sé hacer. -dijo simplemente Stiles, haciendo que Derek lo mirara con los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hoy a un ciervo herido. -contestó rápidamente. -Y no me cambies de tema.

Derek esbozó una sonrisa, sabiéndose atrapado contra las cuerdas. Se giró y comenzó a echar cucharadas de café en el filtro de la cafetera, bajo la atenta amarilla y felina mirada de Stiles.

-¿Quieres café? Hoy no he pegado ojo... -comenzó el lobo.

-¿Que tú no has pegado ojo? ¿¡Tú!? -exclamó el jaguar. -¡¡TÚ!!

-Yo. Sí, eso he dicho. -contestó el lobo aguantando una risotada para no cabrear más al jaguar. Si había algo que le encantaba hacer era, sin duda, sacar a Stiles de sus casillas. Desde siempre, desde que le conoció.

-No jodas, Derek.

-Ya te he dicho que no jodo. -dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a su "invitado" con gesto serio. -¿Quieres café o no, misifú?

-¿Estás intentando cabrearme? -gruñó entre dientes Stiles.

-Te haré una tila, entonces. -dijo volviendo a darle la espalda. -Oh, no, Stiles... tú ya estabas cabreado cuando llegaste.

-Adivina por qué.

-No te ha tocado la lotería.

-¿Eres idiota?

-Nah... no soy muy bueno adivinando. -dijo bufando con gracia.

-¡Imbécil!

-Stiles, no sé por qué estás enfadado. Y supongo que maullar en el tejado y lamerte las zarpas te ha mantenido en vela toda la noche.

-Derek... -Stiles intentó sonar amenazador, pero una sonrisa se escapó. ¿Derek siendo gracioso? O mejor... ¿Derek siendo gracioso mientras lo intentaba cabrear? Porque... lo intentaba enfadar, ¿verdad?

Derek encendió la cafetera y se giró con una sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada al ver el gesto completamente confuso de Stiles estando en sus divagaciones internas. El sonido de su risa hizo que por fin Stiles prestara atención al lobo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti.

-Gracias.

-Siempre has sido un chiste andante. -continuó riendo el lobo.

-Venir aquí ha sido una estupidez. -murmuró furioso Stiles girándose y saliendo de la cocina. Derek le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

-Te estoy haciendo tila.

Stiles miró la mano del lobo y subió hasta su cara. Su gesto era tranquilo y una leve sonrisa adornaba su cara. _Idiota, coge tu orgullo y vete... ¡Te ha llamado chiste andante! Se está burlando de ti; anoche se burló de ti._ El muchacho soltó el agarre, creyendo en las voces de su cabeza. Derek se estaba burlando de él, sabía lo que él sentía y decidió burlarse un poco de él para alegrar su día a día.

-No me estoy divirtiendo a tu costa. -dijo serio el lobo, como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos del jaguar. -¿Has venido a hablar? Pues hablemos.

-Hablemos. -asintió Stiles.

-Pero con café delante. -dijo dándose la vuelta para volver a la cocina.

Stiles rodó los ojos y se azotó sobre el sofá, en la esquina donde daba el sol con fuerza. Inspiró hondo y captó el olor de Derek a su alrededor. Normal, era su casa... ¿Qué olor iba a haber sino? Aunque, claro... podría haber olor a otras personas, mujeres tal vez, alguno de los ligues de Derek...

-Aquí tienes. -dijo poniéndole una taza delante. -Y deja de pensar tanto, oigo las rueditas de tu cerebro dar vueltas. Es molesto.

-Como tú.

-¿Vas a insultarme todo el tiempo?

-Eres tú quien me ha llamado "chiste andante".

-Así que ha sido eso lo que te ha molestado tanto. -dijo sentándose en el sillón de al lado del sofá.

-No, lo que me molesta es que ayer me soltaras una de tus mierdas y después huyeras por la ventana, sin explicarme nada, simplemente te marchaste; no pude pegar ojo y para colmo tengo que aguantar que te hagas el gracioso por primera vez en la vida y me ignores. El hecho que me llamaras chiste andante solo empeora las cosas.

-Ya...

-Idiota. -murmuró Stiles rodando los ojos y dirigiendo sus labios a la taza.

-Está muy caliente. -murmuró al mismo tiempo que Stiles se quemaba la lengua porque, en efecto, la tila estaba ardiendo.

-¡Y encima me intentas escaldar! -dijo posando la taza sobre la mesa de té.

-Te intenté avisar.

-¡Cállate y explícate!

-Esas dos cosas se contradicen.

-Derek... -murmuró Stiles antes de tomar aire. -aprecio que intentes dejar de ser un lobo amargado y que intentes fomentar tu lado más humorístico, pero no hoy... -dijo intentando controlarse.

Derek dio un sorbo a su café y asintió viendo que Stiles estaba ciertamente al borde de perder el control. Sin duda era demasiado pronto para él, desde su transformación, para poder controlar demasiadas emociones... y con pocas (inexistentes) horas de sueño.

-Bien... -dijo antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar. -Me preguntaste por qué estaba siendo amable contigo y yo te di mi lista de personas que me atraen...

-¡Eso no era una lista! -interrumpió Stiles con los ojos amarillos. -¡Era mi puto nombre!

-Exacto. -contestó tranquilo el lobo.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa es mi lista.

-¿Yo soy tu lista?

-Sí.

-Una lista no puede ser una lista si solo tiene una cosa...

-La mía sólo tiene un nombre.

-El mío.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Dios, Stiles, ya te lo he dicho.

-Pues repítelo.

-No pienso hacerlo. -se negó el lobo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú me has hecho repetir cientos de veces la dichosa lista.

-Pues yo no lo voy a repetir.

-Pues yo me voy.

-No te vas a ir.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí que lo haré! -dijo riendo con mirada sádica mientras se levantaba del sofá. Derek le fulminó con sus orbes azules lobunos.

-Siéntante.

-Las órdenes las obedecen los chuchos amaestrados.

-Cierto, los gatos son más de pasarse el día vagueando y lamiéndose las pelotas.

-Suficiente. -dijo el jaguar negando con la cabeza antes de ir hacia la salida del loft. Puso su mano sobre la puerta y antes de poder tirar de ella, la voz profunda de Derek le calmó instantáneamente.

-Te quiero.

Stiles se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Era imposible que hubiera escuchado mal, no por nada su sentido del oído era el más desarrollado de todos los miembros de la manada, pero su cerebro aún colapsado era incapaz de procesar esas dos simples palabras que acababan de salir de los labios de Derek.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo voy a repetir. -dijo el lobo acercándose unos pasos hacia él, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Stiles retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda quedó contra la enorme puerta de hierro, y Derek caminó la distancia que el jaguar había puesto entre ellos.

-Tú... -Stiles tragó saliva fuertemente, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. -Tú... no eres de... de repetir las cosas.

-No.

-Vale.

-¿Vale?

-Vale. -dijo tartamudeando Stiles. Derek estaba demasiado cerca, mirándolo serenamente pero sin ningún tipo de hostilidad, lo que hacía que el muchacho estuviera incluso aún más aturdido, inmerso en los ojos verdes del moreno, que estaban fijos en los suyos. -¿Derek?

El lobo sonrió de medio lado como toda respuesta y puso su mano en la mejilla del muchacho antes de recortar la poca distancia que separaban sus labios y darle un dulce y casto beso, casi una caricia. Stiles abrió los ojos en clara señal de shock mientras que Derek los cerraba, inundado por la cálida caricia de sus labios rozándose.

Fue entonces cuando notó el pulso del jaguar acelerarse. En un primer momento, el lobo sonrió contra los labios del más joven, pero su pulso se volvió completamente loco, preocupándole demasiado. Se separó y clavó de nuevo la mirada en los ojos de Stiles, que estaba completamente transformado, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Stiles ¿estás...? -pero Derek no pudo acabar la frase. Tras un gemido de dolor, miró hacia sus costillas y se encontró con las garras del jaguar clavadas en su costado, afincadas en su costillar, demasiado cerca de su corazón. -Stiles...

El muchacho volvió en sí justo para ver cómo el lobo se desplomaba en el suelo. Se agachó rápidamente, no sabía lo que había pasado... rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó el móvil. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver sus manos completamente cubiertas de sangre.

-¿Derek? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eh! Ni se te ocurra dormirte... -dijo palmeando la cara del lobo mientras llamaba al primer contacto, Scott.

- _¿Derek? ¿Pasa algo?_

-Soy Stiles... -gimoteó el jaguar tapando con una mano una de las heridas que él mismo le había provocado al lobo. -Ven al loft. Acabo de atacar a Derek.

- _¿Qué dices, Stiles?_

-Corre, está muy herido. No para de sangrar... -lloriqueó Stiles.

- _Voy para allá. Llamaré a Deaton. -_ dijo la voz del alfa intentando sonar calmada.

Cuando la llamada se colgó, Stiles lanzó el teléfono lejos y cogió a Derek, prácticamente inconsciente, para cargarlo hasta la cama. Derek emitía pequeños gruñidos de dolor mientras lo movía. Evidentemente Stiles no tenía fuerza suficiente, él ya sabía que la fuerza no era su mejor punto, pero al menos era más fuerte que antes, como humano.

Lo tumbó en la cama y corrió a la cocina en busca de algún paño húmedo y frío. De nuevo se apresuró para ir hacia donde Derek y tras arrancarle la camiseta comenzó a lavarle las heridas.

Respiró hondo intentando calmarse, pero no fue hasta que comenzó a ver cómo curaban algunas de las heridas más superficiales cuando comenzó a notar que realmente el aire llegaba a sus pulmones. Poco después de que Derek comenzara a curar, la puerta del loft se abrió, dando paso a un alfa con los ojos rojos y respirando con leves gruñidos, con un Deaton pisándole los talones.

-Scott, saca a Stiles. -murmuró el veterinario comenzando a abrir el maletín en el que llevaba el material.

-Vamos Stiles. -dijo más calmado el lobo hacia su mejor amigo. -Derek se pondrá bien.

Stiles echó una nueva mirada al lobo que aunque curaba poco a poco, seguía perdiendo mucha sangre y siguió a Scott hacia la terraza del loft.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo... yo perdí el control de repente y... no me di cuenta hasta que pasó. ¡Yo no quería herirle! Pero... me asusté, no sé... lo siento Scott yo...

-¿Que te asustaste?

-Sí... -dijo sorbiendo sus lágrimas. -Yo... bueno, él... y yo...

-A ver, Stiles, cálmate, ¿quieres? Derek se va a poner bien. Así que cálmate porque si intentaras atacarme a mí la cosa acabaría mucho peor. ¡Cálmate! -gritó el alfa al ver que Stiles seguía apabullado completamente.

Ante la imponente voz de su mejor amigo y alfa, que ahora lo miraba con ojos rojos, Stiles respiró hondo varias veces, clavando su mirada en la acera que se veía desde la barandilla.

-Me besó.

-Te besó. -repitió Scott sorprendido.

-Sí. -dijo el jaguar asintiendo. -Me besó y yo quería seguir, pero había estado enfadado con él desde anoche y pues algo en mi cabeza me dijo que estaba jugando conmigo, que sólo me besaba por aburrimiento, que quería jugar a placer con mis sentimientos... y no sé, pasó. ¡Pero juro que yo no le quería hacer daño!

-Stiles, le has clavado las garras hasta el fondo. ¡En el costado! ¿Y me estás diciendo que no le querías hacer daño?

-¡No le quería hacer daño! ¡¡Te lo juro!! Yo quería corresponder el beso, pero... pero... no sé, de repente... -Stiles rompió a llorar, destrozado, dejándose caer contra la pared de ladrillo de la fachada del edificio. -Te juro, Scott...

Su amigo suspiró y se agachó a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, acariciándole con cariño en el hombro. Stiles era su mejor amigo, lo conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía cómo se sentía. Y sabía que no se sentía precisamente bien. Los sollozos que salían del jaguar sólo lograban corroborar su intuición.

-Cálmate, Stiles... -susurró el alfa mientras se sentaba a su lado y envolvía sus hombros con su brazo. -Todo va a estar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que haya quedado a la altura de los capítulos anteriores... y de veras repito que lamento muchísimo haber estado tanto tiempo ausente (Y eso que presumo de subir caps todos los días). Muchas gracias también a los que han sido pacientes, a los que han dejado comentarios y a los que han dejado Kudos.  
> Muchísimas gracias a todos.  
> El próximo capítulo calculo tenerlo para el martes :]  
> @BukyBuh


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo del fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste... y perdón por tardar TANTO en subir el último capítulo del fic.

Deaton estuvo tratando las heridas de Derek durante más de tres horas y cuando por fin salió al encuentro de los dos adolescentes, ambos dieron un bote en sus asientos, esperando respuestas. El doctor sonrió de medio lado y asintió antes de hablar.

-Pregunta por ti, Scott.

El alfa se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación de su beta. Stiles miró ansioso y con los ojos llorosos al veterinario, que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo...? -comenzó Stiles tragando saliva. -¿Cómo esta Derek?

-Se encuentra débil, pero está mejor. -dijo convirtiendo su gesto en algo serio. -¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Yo... yo no lo sé, Deaton. -dijo negando con la cabeza. -No sé lo que me pasó, simplemente perdí el control.

-Bien. -dijo asintiendo el veterinario

-Pero... ¿está bien? ¿está enfadado conmigo?

-Estará mejor, pero casi ha curado por completo. Y no, no creo que esté enfadado contigo, Stiles. Cuando salga Scott, seguramente él te pueda dar más información. Yo tengo que irme a la consulta.

El veterinario se levantó y salió del loft del lobo no sin antes apretar el hombro del Yaguareté en símbolo de apoyo y ánimo. Pasaron unos minutos que a Stiles le pareció una eternidad y por fin salió por la puerta su mejor amigo, Scott, seguido de un Derek un tanto pálido.

Stiles se levantó como con un resorte y dio unos pasos hacia los recién llegados. Scott sonrió, lo cual alivió levemente al yaguareté y Derek asintió.

-No te preocupes, Stiles. Estoy bien.

Stiles se abalanzó sobre el lobo, enterrándolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras le suplicaba que le perdonara. Scott se despidió cuando ambos miembros de la manada rompieron el abrazo, dejándolos a ambos solos. El lobo decidió que era buen momento para sentarse, pero Stiles no se inmutó y se quedó inmóvil.

-¿No te sientas?

-He estado sentado todo el rato... necesito moverme. -dijo casi sin pensar, haciendo que Derek esbozara una leve sonrisa.

-No te sientas mal, ¿vale? Estoy bien. -repitió el lobo.

-No lo pareces.

-Pues lo estoy.

-Podría haberte matado. -dijo consternado el jaguar.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Y no entiendo por qué. -contestó rápidamente el más joven.

-Puede que fuera por el mismo motivo por el que a veces te alejas de los demás sin ningún motivo aparente. Tal vez invadí tu espacio personal demasiado rápido...

-No tiene sentido.

-¿El qué?

-Que me beses y te ataque.

-Tiene sentido.

-No lo tiene.

-Sí que lo tiene, Stiles. -rebatió el lobo con una sonrisa. -Siento resultar pesado, pero aún no te sabes controlar... y lo de atacar a alguien por invadir tu espacio... esa territorialidad.... eso parece más propio de tu "yo" salvaje.

-Osea que ha sido mi culpa.

-Indudablemente.

-Lo siento. -dijo realmente apenado Stiles.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. -dijo repentinamente serio el lobo. -Deja de pedir perdón y comienza a entrenar como es debido.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Deja de poner escusas tontas. Debes aprender a controlarte, aprender a manejar tus instintos animales...

-¡Yo no tengo instintos animales!

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que trepar edificios o echarte una siesta en la estantería más alta es algo que solías hacer? -dijo con tono severo pero con una mirada amable. -Stiles... tienes que comprenderlo, ¿vale? Debes comprenderlo. Eres medio animal, uno realmente fuerte y con mucho potencial... además de hiperactivo.

-Entrenaré en serio. -dijo Stiles asintiendo con su cabeza. -Lo prometo.

-Bien... porque no te volveré a besar hasta que no lo hagas.

-Entrenaré en serio. -repitió el jaguar con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro que se le contagió al lobo. -Me voy, te dejo descansar.

-Hasta mañana.

Stiles se acercó a Derek y le acarició el hombro antes de desaparecer por la puerta y dirigirse a la calle, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Derek le gustaba, de eso no tenía duda. Y al parecer Derek también. Sin embargo, en algo el lobo tenía razón: todo esto había sido culpa suya por no intentar aprender a controlarse con toda la seriedad que debería habérselo propuesto.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a su casa. Su padre estaría trabajando, pues no estaba aún en casa. Subió a su cuarto y cogió un papel para garabatear más por costumbre que por cierto interés, el nombre de la lista que llevaba tanto tiempo escribiendo. Dobló el papel y lo metió en los pantalones que se pondría tras una ducha. Salió al exterior, al tejado, para mirar las estrellas y seguir pensando en lo que había pasado y lo que aún estaba por suceder.

Se esforzaría con todas sus ganas por cambiar, controlarse como el que más. Así podría recibir y dar todos los besos que quisiera de su lobo preferido, su único lobo. Del único nombre de su lista.

Con una sonrisa, Stiles se removió para poder alcanzar el papel que acababa de meter en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. lo desdobló con cuidado y sonrió al ver el único nombre que aparecía en él. Alzó sus dedos y acarició su caligrafía en la que se leía claramente "Derek Hale". Tras un suspiro, se quedó dormido sobre las tejas rojizas del tejado de su casa.

***

Pasaron dos días antes de que la manada se reuniera al completo, pero durante esos días, Stiles se preocupó de vencer la pereza e intentar poner a prueba sus habilidades de jaguar. Cuando no estaba entrenando él solo, estaba yendo a por algo de comer para llevarle a Derek, que más que sentirse agradecido, parecía molesto porque Stiles le hacía sentir un inválido.

-Te he traído el desayuno. -dijo bien alto Stiles al entrar por la enorme puerta metálica del loft de Derek.

Como toda respuesta, recibió un gruñido que provenía del sofá. Stiles no evitó sonreír, sabía que tras ese gruñido había escondido un "gracias".

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -le preguntó el jaguar posando la bolsa con el desayuno sobre el regazo del lobo. -Tienes mejor aspecto.

-Llevo ya dos días perfectamente. -dijo mirando con una ceja alzada el bollo de mantequilla que había dentro de la bolsa de papel.

-Peter me comentó que te gustaban.

-¿Has hablado con Peter de lo que me gusta desayunar? -preguntó alzando aún más la ceja.

-En realidad estábamos hablando de la hora del entrenamiento. -contestó encogiéndose de hombros. -Simplemente le pregunté porque iba a venir antes a ver qué tal estabas.

Derek asintió y tomó el bollo para partirlo a la mitad y ofrecérselo a Stiles, que sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El lobo lo miró extrañado y siguió ofreciéndole hasta que Stiles negó ya riendo y se explicó.

-Estoy a dieta baja de azúcares. -comenzó bajo la atónita y confusa mirada de Derek. -Deaton está probando esto conmigo... como soy hiperactivo, intentamos comprobar si al reducir el azúcar me logro controlar mejor.

-Así que estás practicando.

-Sí. Bueno... al menos intentándolo. No hago gran cosa y eso me frustra... ya sabes, Deaton me mata de aburrimiento con meditación y porquerías por el estilo. ¡No niego que sean útiles! Pero con "entrenamiento para controlarme" me había imaginado el practicar más deporte, correr, trepar... dejarme exhausto. Pero no. Al parecer significaba "quitarle todos los dulces, hacerle beber té y meditar con música de mar de fondo".

Derek se quedó con las cejas en alto y medio bollo metido en la boca. Intentó contener la risa, pero no pudo contenerla por más tiempo cuando vio cómo los labios de Stiles se juntaban y separaban, estresado, contando el aburridísimo entrenamiento que había tenido la noche anterior con el veterinario.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¡No es divertido! ¡Me van a salir úlceras en el culo de estar sentado imaginándome el nirvana!

-¿Pero te notas distinto?

-Pues... sí. Creo. No sé, no estoy seguro. -contestó tras una breve pausa. -Quiero decir... me noto como "en paz"... pero al mismo tiempo, cuando me bajé del jeep, me apetecía trepar el edificio. Es como si tuviera demasiada energía en mi interior.

-Eso no es bueno.

-Me imaginaba.

-Díselo a Deaton, no deberías estar desarrollando más energía de la que puedes gastar... o sino, tus instintos terminan por explotar y atacarás al primero que tengas delante.

-¿Estás sacando el tema de que casi te mato?

-Llevas intentando sacarlo desde que pasó. -se encogió de hombros Derek.

-Y tú has estado evitando el tema toooodo este tiempo, Derek. Así que permíteme el derecho a escandalizarme.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

-No siempre.

-Me besaste.

La afirmación tan contundente del jaguar dejó sin palabras a Derek, que posó con suavidad el vaso de cartón que Stiles le había traído para desayunar. Asintió y tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca.

-Te besé y tú me atacaste. ¿Quiere eso decir que ya no aparezco en tu lista?

-No. En realidad... es por eso por lo que estoy entrenando tanto, Derek. Si al menos no hubiera querido responder al beso, pensaría que es que en realidad no me gustas, pero... -Stiles paró de hablar, consciente de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Miró a Derek y se lo encontró sentado, con los codos sobre las rodillas, mirándole fijamente, prestándole toda la atención posible. Vale, sí. Era un tema vergonzoso del que hablar, pero debían hacerlo.

-Derek, yo deseaba que me besaras. Lo llevaba deseando mucho tiempo. Lo hiciste y yo quería seguir el beso pero ya te digo que no sé qué demonios fue lo que me pasó. Simplemente perdí el conocimiento y cuando lo recuperé, te vi escupiendo sangre y mis garras dentro de tu costillar.

-De acuerdo. -contestó asintiendo y suspirando.

-¿De acuerdo?

-Stiles, tranquilízate... -dijo Derek con una sonora carcajada. -Te estás poniendo histérico por algo que no tiene ni medio sentido. Yo te hice escribir la lista durante todo este tiempo, ¿vale? Sabía lo que sentías por mí. En fin... no es algo que supieras esconder muy bien.

-Eres un creído. -le interrumpió Stiles sonrojándose como un niño pequeño y haciendo que Derek volviera a rugir con su risa.

-Tal vez. Pero el caso... me desconcertó tu respuesta.

-Mi ataque.

-Tu respuesta. Y aunque al principio me preocupé por haber entendido mal las señales, después comprendí que eres una criatura dominante... es normal que tu parte de jaguar no quiera que mi lobo invada su espacio personal.

-Pues que le den al jaguar. ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡No me mires así! -le recriminó al mayor por su mirada fanfarrona. -Quiero que "invadas mi espacio personal" tanto como te de la real gana.

Derek se incorporó y se acercó a él demasiado rápido a ojos del jaguar, que dio un salto por encima del respaldo del sofá, esquivándolo.

-Pero aún no, masoquista. -añadió con una sonrisa Stiles.

-Creía que habías dicho que "tanto como te de la gana". -contestó el lobo levantándose del todo y yendo hacia Stiles, que dio unos pasos hacia atrás con una risa juguetona.

-Creí que habías entendido que tengo que entrenar y saberme controlar antes de que eso sea posible.

La respuesta conmocionó a Derek, que sacudió la cabeza molesto consigo mismo por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Mientras tanto, Stiles cogió papel y boli y garabateó rápidamente antes de dejarlo sobre la encimera de la cocina, sonreír al lobo y despedirse con una sonrisa.

-Me voy a entrenar.

Derek alzó las cejas y una mano, viendo el aura que siempre tenía "su" Stiles a su alrededor. Era un aura lleno de positividad, buen humor y encantadora e irritable hiperactividad. Se fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno y vio el papel que Stiles había dejado sobre la encimera. Lo cogió y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

_"Derek Hale"_

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Nos veremos prontito con más historias.  
> @BukyBuh

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿He logrado dejaros con ganas de más? :D  
> No seáis tímidos y comentad. Me encanta saber de vuestras opiniones.


End file.
